Mario Survivor: Cook Islands
by x khaos
Summary: 20 Mario Castaways. 4 Tribes. 1 Goal. 1 million coins and mushrooms. One survivor. Please subscribe to my channel 'yoshiboy333' Please give generous reviews. There are also questions for you to answer! Answer for your chance to win a video game!
1. Ep1:You Don't Know What It's Like Pt1

_**You Don't Know What It's Like Part 1**_

 _ **Please do not criticise my story as it is my first. Hope you guys enjoy this.**_

"Survivor is a tough controversial TV show/game many people have competed in." Jeff Probst stood on the golden beaches of Cook Islands.

"But, the contestants are not American civilians, they are Mario characters. Yes, Mario characters. 20 of them are ready to survive tough are ready. Are you ready? I am. 39 days. Four tribes. A million dollars. One Survivor."

After the opening intro with all contestants pictures, a camera catches the shot of 4 different-coloured planes flying on air, but all with a mushroom logo on it.

The yellow-coloured helicopter landed first, and the door had opened.

Mario, Rosalina, Daisy, Wendy and Morton got out.

"Onto the yellow mats guys!" Jeff Probst said, waving his right hand. "Let's move it!"

5 of the contestants from the yellow helicopter ran to the yellow mat. Well, most of them got there. Morton had tripped over several times over rocks.

"Its hard not having shoes, Jeff!" he yelled out. Rosalina and Daisy laughed, but Mario and Wendy stayed silent. They only looked at the surroundings of their new habitat.

Jeff continued with his commentating. "Anyway, the green helicopter is landing! In that copter we have Yoshi, Lemmy, Koopa Troopa, Peach and Goombella."

Lemmy and Peach were eager to get started, and ran to their green mat, hopping up and down, but Yoshi, Koopa Troopa and Goombella observed their surroundings for a few seconds until they started walking towards their mat.

"The red copter is now landing! In it, we have Luigi, Mimi, Roy, Bowser and Toadette! And soon we have the blue copter landing too! There is Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve (a goomba) and Boo."

Both the castaways from the red and blue helicopters came to their respective mats.

"This season, we have four tribes. Yes, four. Your tribemates are standing on your map."

"But we are missing a tribemate here!" called out Mario.

"He's over there!" pointed out Daisy while pointing at Morton, who was trying to relieve the pain in the water. 96% of the contestants + Jeff laughed.

"You alright there?" Jeff called out to Morton.

"No, not really." Almost everyone laughed. After a bit of help from his tribemates, and a hour and a half gone by, Morton was on his tribe's mat.

"Okay, everyone on the yellow mat, your tribe name is Manihiki"

"What kind of stupid name is that?" said Morton. "If you break the words down, it becomes many-hikers!" Again, almost everyone laughed, but Jeff tried to ignore it.

"Everyone on green, your tribe name is Puka Puka." said Jeff.

"It means to puke." joked Morton. Lots of laughs were heard.

"Everyone on red, your name is Aitutaki."

"Nothing wrong with that!" said Morton.

"And everyone on blue, your name is Rarotonga. And I..."

"It is rare to find tongues, right?" Morton said in a loud voice. Laughter doubled than the previous joke.

"As I was saying, each tribe will get a bag of buffs you must wear at all times, and a map to your camps." He passed the buffs and maps to each tribe.

"I will see you in two days for a reward/immunity challenge. Good luck."

The four tribes went their different ways to camp.


	2. Ep1:You Don't Know What It's Like Pt2

_**You Don't Know What It's Like Part 2**_

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy, Wendy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi, Roy, Bowser and Toadette.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

* * *

 **Day 1**

 _ **Manihiki Tribe**_

All of Manihiki arrive at their new camp. Morton was carrying their tribe's flag, Mario carried the bag of buffs and the girls held the map. Upon arriving, they received their yellow buffs and put them on.

"Okay, even though _somebody_ lost us some resources," Mario said while glaring at Morton, who dropped two chickens before reaching his camp, was trying to look somewhere else. "we got here."

Mario opened the bag of buffs and everyone put them on.

"Let's build our shelter now" Mario instructed while going off to get wood, sticks and bamboo.

"Okay." agreed Rosalina and Daisy.

"I'm just going to lie in the sand." Morton said.

"Me too." Wendy replied.

 ***Rosalina Confessional***

 _Rosalina: I thought Morton and Wendy were good at building shelters, but all they do is just sit around and do nothing. So I wanted to make an alliance with Daisy._

That just left Rosalina and Daisy together. They decided to acquire leaves and food.

"Hey, Daisy." said Rosalina quietly. "We need to get rid of the slackers first."

"You mean Morton and Wendy?" replied Daisy softly. Rosalina nodded. "But Morton is really hilarious. On the other side, we do have to keep the girls' numbers up, so we will be safe."

 ***Daisy Confessional***

 _Daisy: Rosalina came to me and said let's vote off Morton and Wendy who ain't doin' nothin'! I think both of them should go, but Morton is really funny! It turns out this game is complicated._

"Either way, we need to keep Mario. I'll go talk to him and ask what he thinks." Rosalina went to tell Mario.

"Mario, Daisy and I have made an alliance between each other and we need you to join."

"What's in it for me?" questioned Mario.

"Umm... Maybe a bunch of mushrooms and spaghetti will do after all this ends?"

"You've got a deal. But who should we vote off?"

"Either Wendy or Morton. They slack a lot."

"We'll see how well they do at the Immunity Challenge. See how well they do."

"Agreed."

 ***Mario Confessional***

 _Mario: I really hate both Wendy and Morton. And I really want to kick them off so I can get yummy spaghetti and mushrooms! Mmm! Can't wait! Anyway, Wendy should go, so the boy girl ratio is even, although I think Morton's jokes are stupid. We'll just see at the Immunity challenge._

* * *

 _ **Puka Puka Tribe**_

 ***Peach Confessional***

 _Peach: I got put in a tribe with seemingly good people. At least I'm not with Bowser because he is like like so so evil! But I'm not with Mario. I hope he's doing well!_

The Puka Puka tribe were working efficiently in harmony upon arriving to camp. Yoshi, Lemmy and Koopa Troopa were hunting food, and Peach and Goombella worked on building their shelter. The boys had just found 14 mangoes, 4 chickens and 59 sorts of seafood in 2 minutes.

"Well that was a good catch!" Yoshi said. All of them high-fived.

"We should create an alliance between us three!" Lemmy said enthusiastically. All of them agreed.

"Hope we get to Final 3." Koopa Troopa said.

 ***Yoshi Confessional***

 _Yoshi: We have made a solid alliance in 2 minutes! I feel so confident us three are going to dominate this entire game! Oh, and also I am so glad I am not with Birdo._

Meanwhile, Peach and Goombella had finished a luxurious shelter in two minutes. It was double floor with stairs. It was enough to fit 10 people.

"Wow! Goombella you were so awesome at building that!" Peach congratulated. "We have got so much space!"

"We did it!" corrected Goombella.

 ***Goombella Confessional***

 _Goombella: I have studied houses in Mushroom University and built 90% of all mushroom houses, including the Mushroom Kingdom! Should I add I biult them entirely myself? I guess if we had paint, we would be able to make more attractive and it could be sold for a million coins!_

"We should make an alliance!" Peach said.

"Deal" Goombella agreed.

Just then, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa and Lemmy came back. Their eyes immediately centred on the luxurious shelter.

"Wow!" said Koopa Troopa in awe pointing at the shelter. "How did you do that?"

"Well, how did you do that?" Goombella said pointing at the big basket of food. "Wow!"

They all complimented each others' efforts for an hour.

* * *

 **Night 1**

 _ **Aitutaki Tribe**_

At Aitutaki, a typical-built shelter is built and almost everyone is asleep.

 ***Mimi Confessional***

 _Mimi: You viewers, you don't know what it's like out here. It's freezing and cold. Lots of things happened. Luigi got paranoid of the conditions, Bowser surprisingly can build shelter and fire and Roy got angry in a heated argument with Toadette, and purposely stomped out the fire. The argument was about Toadette lost her bag and thought Roy had it. I have it (holds up Toadette's bag). I'm going to take out the strong threats to win this game!_

"Hey I'm trying to sleep here!" Toadette complained. "Sorry!" called out Mimi in Roy's voice.

Mimi: I can transform into anything and impersonate them. (Turns into Bowser) I got all the power. Mwahahaha!(Bowser's voice).

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Rarotonga Tribe**

 ***Steve Confessional***

 _Steve: I can't believe I survived 1 day out here! Most goombas don't survive out here long. I have a helmet on my head just in case I get hit by something like Mario. We have good shelter and food too! Thanks to Steve! Me!_

"That shelter was comfy, Starlow!" Toad complimented patting Starlow on the back. Steve got angered by this.

 ***Steve Confessional***

 _Steve: I'm pissed off! I don't get credit. I'll show them I'm more than a goomba with a helmet on. I'll show them!_

 ***Starlow Confessional***

 _Starlow: My strategy is to be a good star and make sure I am helpful. Actually, Steve built the shelter, but he had to go to the toilet, so I finished it off and claimed I did it myself! Steve probably hates me, but I will conquer him._

* * *

 **Night 2**

 _ **Manihiki Tribe**_

 ***Mario Confessional***

 _Mario: When I was going to bed, my tummy didn't feel well all because of a steak I found in the forest. A wild animal dropped it, so I picked it up and ate it. Five-second rule, right?_

"Oh, Mamma Mia, my stomach is not feeling too good! Must have been the steak." groaned Mario.

"I guess that's what you call a mis-steak right?" joked Morton.

"Ha! Good one Morton!" laughed Wendy. Mario ignored them.

"Are you okay Mario? asked Rosalina.

"You do look sick!" said Daisy in disgust.

"Wait! I need to go to the bathroom and throw up!" said Mario running to a tree near bushes and hid in it.

"I do hope he is okay." said Rosalina. A barf for 20 seconds is heard.

"Maybe not." said Daisy. "Remind me not to go there."

"I'm okay now! I think I'll go to bed now." said Mario.

Rosalina and Daisy sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **REWARD/IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

"Good morning, guys!" Jeff Probst called out as the 4 tribes walked to their mat.

"Are you guys ready to get to this Reward and Immunity Challenge?"

"Yeah!" said the castaways in unison.

"For today's challenge, two people from each tribe will be blindfolded. One at the top of the hill and one at the bottom of the hill for each tribe. The people at the top will roll a giant ball down the hill. The people at the bottom of the hill will defend by getting the ball. The rest of the team will direct the defenders. If the ball rolls past the defenders, and rolls in a goal worth either 1, 3 or 5 points, the tribe will obtain their respective points. First three tribes to finish win reward and immunity. Losing tribe goes to tribal council where someone will become the first person voted out. Want to know what you are playing for?"

"Yes!"

"First tribe to finish, the ultimate Survivor fire, comfort and shelter kit. There are beanbags, beds, hammocks, cushions for everyone,a tarp and fire in the form of machete, flint and axe that will get the job done in seconds. Second tribe to finish will receive beanbags, cushions, a tarp and fire in the form of flint that will create fire in 1 minute. Third tribe to finish will get cushions, a tarp and fire in the form of flint, just a bit smaller, but will get the job done in 10 minutes. A lot up for grabs. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes to strategise. Let's do this."

 _Few minutes later_

"For Manhiki, Morton is defending and Mario is rolling. Koopa Troopa is defending and Yoshi is rolling for Puka Puka. Bowser is defending and Roy is rolling for Aitutaki. For Rarotonga, Steve is defending and Birdo is rolling. Round 1 starts now! The rollers rolled their balls down. Lots of directions were called out to the blindfolded defenders.

"Steve, left, left!" yelled out Toad. Steve did as he was told and stopped Manihiki's ball, while Rarotonga's ball rolled into the 3 point goal.

"Did I catch one?" said Steve.

"Yes, well done Steve!" replied Toad.

"Koopa, right, no a bit left, yes, stay there!" said Lemmy loudly as Puka Puka's ball rolled into the 5 point goal. Koopa stopped Aitutaki's ball.

"Puka Puka leads with 5 while Rarotonga trails behind with 3. The next rollers come up! They roll!"

"Bowser, left, left!" said Toadette. Bowser didn't obey her and went right instead, only to stop his own tribe's ball.

"NOOO!" yelled Luigi and Toadette.

"Bowser stops his own ball! if only he had listened, he would have stopped Puka Puka's ball." commentated Jeff. "Puka Puka's ball is rolling towards the 5 point goal. It scores 5 points! Puka Puka has 10 points! Puka Puka wins Immunity and Reward!" Jeff raised both hands up. "No tribal council for them tonight!" The tribe cuddled with each other.

"Hey Koopa, go left for fun!" said Yoshi. Koopa had stopped Manihiki's ball.

"No!" said Mario. Soon, Rarotonga's ball went into the 5 point goal.

"Rarotonga scores 5 points. This makes it 8 points for Rarotonga, and no points for either Aitutaki or Manihiki. Third round!" said Jeff. "Wendy, Luigi and Toad are rolling." The rollers roll their balls. Bowser manages to stop Manihiki's ball. Neither Steve or Morton stop a ball, but Rarotonga's and Aitutaki's balls roll in the 3 points goal and the 5 points goal respectively.

"Rarotonga has 11 points! That is enough! They take second place!" said Jeff. While he says this, Rarotonga were happy and huddled each other. "Aitutaki has 5 points . Manihiki still has 0 points. Now Daisy and Starlow are rolling. Both of them roll!"

Bowser and Morton crash into each other, but both tribe's balls roll into the 5 point goal.

"Manihiki scores 5 points, but Aitutaki has 10! Aitutaki takes third place. Manihiki comes last and is going to tribal Council."

 _Few minutes later_

"Puka Puka, immunity for you. Well done." says Jeff while handing Puka Puka their Immunity Idol. "Rarotonga and Aitutaki, also immunity. Puka Puka, grab your rewards. Very big reward. Rarotonga, come get your rewards. You too Aitutaki." The three tribes happily took their rewards. "Manihiki, got nothing for you. all you got is a date with me at Tribal Council where after 3 days, someone will be the 1st person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff. I'll see you tonight."

 ***Mario Confessional***

 _Mario: The immunity challenge today just goes to show Morton is very stupid and ignorant. He is a good candidate to go, and his jokes and puns better go too._

* * *

 ** _Manihiki Tribe_**

The tribe came back to camp sad.

"Well, I bet we all learnt something from it." said Mario.

"Yes Mario," replied Morton. "It was very ballsy. Get it?"

"Hahaha!" giggled Wendy. "I never knew you were so funny!"

While the two went into the forest for more jokes as the others didn't care, Mario talked to Daisy and Rosalina.

"This is what will happen. We will attempt a split vote in case one of them has an Immunity Idol. You 2 will vote for Wendy and I will convince Wendy to vote off Morton and I will too. Morton will vote off anyone he wants. It will be a 2-2-1 vote. Then, we revote on either those two. Choose anyone of them, as they are both equally annoying. Yes?"

"Okay" agreed Daisy and Rosalina.

 ***Rosalina Confessional***

 _Rosalina: Mario seems to be more strategic! As long as it is not me voted off, that's fine._

 ***Mario Confessional***

 _Mario: I need to play a strategic game so I can win this thing! One million coins = One million mushrooms and plates of spaghetti!_

While Morton was in the water trying to relieve himself, Mario asked Wendy to vote off Morton. Mario convinced her Morton was trying to blindside her.

 ***Wendy Confessional***

 _Wendy: I was having a great time with funny Morton until serious Mario told me he was planning to blindside me! But I believe Morton more. I do. So I will vote Mario._

"Morton, Mario is trying to get rid of you!"

"Wendy, we will just vote Mario and everything will be fine."

 ***Morton Confessional***

 _Morton: I think voting off Mario is good because he does not appreciate my jokes. See ya Mario! I just hope it ain't me or Wendy going home._

* * *

 **Night 3**

 **Tribal Council 1: Manihiki**

"Manihiki, grab a torch and dip it into the fire," says Jeff. "Fire represents your life and once your fire is gone, so are you." All of them did as they were told and then sat down.

"Okay, Mario, 3 days in, what do you think of your tribe?"

"Look around you Jeff!" said Mario. "Obviously there are strengths and weaknesses but I won't say who."

"Morton, what about you?"

"Everyone has strengths and weaknesses," replied Morton. "it was not my fault at the Immunity Challenge. That stupid master of mine Bowser crashed into me!"

"Rosalina, how did you react when you lost the challenge?"

"Fire and comfort would have been nice after the events at camp, but the worst part is going to the first Tribal Council." answered Rosalina.

"Wendy, Rosalina says immunity is more important than reward, do you agree?"

"No, not really." said Wendy. Mario, Rosalina and Daisy were surprised, turning their heads to Wendy.

"You are serious, right?" asked Mario.

"I am" replied Wendy. Cushions are important!"

"Daisy, are you confident you will not be voted off?"

"Yes, there are two people on the chopping block and one of them will be finito." said Daisy.

"Okay," said Jeff. "It is time to vote. Mario, you're up.

 _Voting confessionals:_ Mario: (votes Morton) You are starting to get on my nerves. Get out of here.

Morton: (votes Mario) You tried to get rid of me. You are going home now.

Rosalina: (not shown) I hope Mario plans this right.

Rosalina sits back down.

"I'll go tally the votes." said Jeff. Both Wendy and Mario looked worried. A few moments later, Jeff comes back with the urn of votes.

"If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol, you want to play it, now is the time to do so." Mario looked at Morton and Wendy. They didn't move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote, Mario."

"Morton."

"Wendy. That's one vote Mario, one vote Morton, and one vote Wendy."

"Mario. That's two votes Mario, one vote Wendy, one vote Morton, one vote left." Mario looked confused and afraid.

"Wendy. We have a two-way tie. Here's how it's going to work. Mario and Wendy you will not vote, Daisy, Rosalina and Morton, you can only vote for these two. Daisy, grab the urn and vote." Daisy took the urn and took it to the voting booth and voted.

 _Voting Confessionals:_ Daisy: (vote not shown) I hope you get out now, you are a big threat.

Rosalina sits back down.

"I'll go get the votes." said Jeff. Mario and Wendy were very afraid. Jeff came back.

"I'll read the votes"

"First vote, Mario"

"Wendy, that's one vote Mario, one vote Wendy, one vote left."

"First person voted out of Mario Survivor: Cook Islands..."

"Wendy. You need to bring your torch." Mario sighed with relief while Wendy sighed with grief. Wendy got up and brang her torch.

"Wendy, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed her torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Good luck, Morton." said Wendy before leaving. Morton waved goodbye.

"One good thing about coming to Tribal Council tonight," said Jeff. "is you will receive fire in the form of flint." Jeff passed the flint to Morton as the whole tribe were happy.

"Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight." The whole tribe got up and left Tribal Council with their torches.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: CLASS CLOWN MASTERMIND

 _Next time on Survivor, several players take on new heights to get an advantage in this game._

 _"Advantages are crucial and important to me." Yoshi._

 _And Morton finds himself a new ally._

 _"An ally is what I need right now. You got to have all the power." Morton._

* * *

LAST WORDS OF WENDY

"I thought Mario was going home. I was wrong. Okay, everyone can be wrong at times, but I was the smartest of them all. But, I would rather be on the show and get voted out first than not be at the show at all. I had some camera time that way. Morton, wish you the best of luck." Wendy

* * *

Voting:

Mario-Morton (Split Vote strategy and Morton and Wendy were slackers)

Rosalina-Wendy (Split Vote strategy and Morton and Wendy were slackers)

Daisy-Wendy (Split Vote strategy and Morton and Wendy were slackers)

Wendy-Mario (Annoyed with his strategy to get rid of Morton)

Morton-Mario (Was told by Wendy Mario was voting for him and Mario does not appreciate his jokes)

2-2-1

Revote:

Mario-Ineligible

Rosalina-Wendy

Daisy-Wendy

Wendy-Ineligible

Morton-Mario

2-1

Overall vote:2-2-1;2-1

* * *

Still in the running:

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi, Roy, Bowser and Toadette.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

19 Mario Castaways left.

* * *

Elimination Table:

 **Name:** Wendy

 **Original Tribe:** Manihiki

 **Placement:** 20th

 **Info:** 1st Voted Out in You Don't Know What it's Like Part 2.

 **Days Lasted:** 3

 **Vote:** 2-2-1;2-1

 **Votes Against:** 4

 **Challenges Won:** 0

 **Confessionals Made:** 1

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

Bonus Questions (worth 10 points):

Will a castaway find a hidden immunity idol?

Who says the episode title?

Who turns against their alliance and unite with Morton?

Will Mimi cause more mischief?

Who is the Class Clown Mastermind?

Answer in reviews box.

There is a really awesome prize for the viewer with the most points at the end of the season!

There is another prize for the viewer who is the most closest to the results of the eliminations! Post your rankings of the contestants! Remember to add Wendy to 20.

Rankings and questions will be due at 5th of June 2016 midnight (AEST standard time). Yes I am in Australia, not the United States.

* * *

 **Extra notes:**

From now on, to simplify things, Jeff or I will use tribe nicknames most of the time.

So Manihiki will be Hiki,

Puka Puka will be Puka,

Aitutaki will be Aitu and

Rarotonga will be Raro.

Depending on the amount of homework from school (I am in Year 7), I cannot guarantee when I will post the next full story.

It will probably be on the 29th of Sunday. I could finish it earlier or later.

Also give generous feedback.

See you next time.


	3. Ep2: Class Clown Mastermind

**_Mario Survivor: Cook Islands_**

 ** _Episode 2: Class Clown Mastermind_**

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi, Roy, Bowser and Toadette.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

* * *

 ** _"Last time on Survivor, 20 Mario castaways were introduced to the harsh environments of Survivor. Many were anxious, while others were eager for the game to start. In Manihiki, it already seemed clear there were two targets: Morton and Wendy. The rest of Manihiki made an alliance to take them out. Puka Puka Started working efficiently like clockwork, and had lots of resources made by the tribe. Mimi had stirred up some trouble at camp in Aitutaki and Steve was jealous of Starlow's personality. At the challenge, Puka Puka won in just two rounds and won lots of rewards, while Manihiki stumbled and landed themselves at the first Tribal Council. Mario wanted to split the votes between the targets. A part of his plan didn't work when Wendy switched her vote from Morton to Mario, creating a tie. Nonetheless, Wendy was voted out in the revote for her annoyance and slacking at camp. 19 are left. Who will be voted off tonight." Jeff._**

* * *

 **Night 3**

 _Manihiki Tribe_

Manihiki arrive at camp from Tribal Council. and only Morton is disappointed.

*Morton Confessional*

 _Morton: Wendy, my only ally, was voted off last night. We had a lot of connections, like when we worked together to defeat Mario in our fortress. We didn't defeat him, but we still had fun times together. Wendy was the only person who appreciated my jokes, but now I have to be stuck with these boring people. So, tomorrow morning, I will look for an hidden immunity idol and I will use it to my advantage._

"Tribal Councils are so boring!" complained Daisy. "There was so many questions being asked, and I just couldn't keep up!"

"I'm just confused," Mario said. "Morton should have got two votes. Not me!"

"Wendy told me to vote for you Mario," said Morton. "so she probably did too."

"Well, thank you for being honest." Mario patted Morton on the back. He then went to sleep, followed by Morton.

 _*Rosalina Confessional*_

 _Rosalina: Daisy and I need to strategise what our next move is, and I think it needs to be big. It needs to be a blindside. It needs to be a big blindside._

"So, Daisy, let's analyse the vote," said Rosalina. "On the first vote, we both voted for Wendy, Mario probably voted for Morton, and Morton and Wendy voted for Mario. Right?"

"Yep." replied Daisy.

"And at the revote, we voted for Wendy, and Morton voted for Mario." Daisy nodded. Rosalina continued.

"But at this stage, we need to blindside someone to keep our strategy up, and that means we would have to vote off..."

"Mario?"

"Yes, unfortunately. We did as he told, so he will definitely trust us."

*Daisy Confessional*

 _Daisy: A blindside would be a great move for us. If we blindside Mario, he won't be able to criticise us because he won't be on the jury. He is a major strategists, and people like that should go home early in the game._

"We won't blindside Morton, he already knows he would get eliminated."

"So are you with me? Mario will be blindsided?"

"Yep." The two girls headed off to sleep after their handshake.

* * *

 **Day 4**

 _Puka Puka Tribe_

*Yoshi Confessional*

 _Yoshi: I've watched seasons where idols has come into play, so early in the morning, I decide to find an idol. Advantages are crucial and important to me._

Yoshi exits the camp tip-toeing quietly into the forest to find an idol. He looks in many directions. He searches all the bushes and trees in his sight.

"Maybe it's behind that tree." Yoshi says to himself. He goes there and this is what he sees.

 _Nothing._ Yoshi sighs.

"Hey, what are you doing here, little dinosaur?" Yoshi didn't recognise the voice until he turned around. It was Morton.

"I am Yoshi, from Puka and i am looking for idols!." Yoshi said.

"Wow, me too!" replied Morton.

"Wait, who are you?" Yoshi took a little step backwards.

"Who am I? I am one of the 7 servants of Lord Bowser! I am the guy who was almost voted off last night! I am the guy who almost defeated Mario in my fortress with my awesome ninja skills until he burnt me with his fire and made me surrender!" I am the guy who..."

"Get to the point."

"My name is Morton from Hiki. Wendy, one of my fellow allies, got voted off. All because of Mario."

"Mario?" Yoshi looked stunned. "I helped him through his adventures to save Princess Peach from Bowser!"

"Yes, Mario is an idiot. Now let's..."

"Hello!" said an mysterious voice. Morton and Yoshi turned around quickly.

"My name is Steve!"

Morton's eyes centred on the helmet-wearing goomba. "Oh, er hello, we are Morton and Yoshi from Hiki and Puka."

"I come from Raro, but I hate my tribe. I do the hard work, but they find it hard to believe."

"I find it hard to believe they found it hard to believe you do the hard work." joked Morton. Yoshi elbowed him. "Ow! That was a compliment!. I doubt Raro hated Steve."

Yoshi asked "Why are you wearing a.."

"Oh, my helmet is to protect my from falling objects, particularly Mario." All of them laughed. "Are we all here because of..."

"Idols!" They all said it at the same time.

"Let's look for them together!" exclaimed Morton. Yoshi and Steve agreed. Already, Steve had found an idol after a coconut dropped on his helmet and opened. Yoshi found one in a chicken's mouth and Morton found one by torturing some birds until one of them decided to give it up.

*Morton Confessional*

 _Morton: My luck has just changed. I have an idol, and even more better, I have allies from other tribes with idols! this day could not get better for me._

*Steve Confessional*

 _Steve: I came to look for idols and I found one! Turn out having a helmet and being a goomba is not so bad at all._

*Yoshi Confessional*

 _Yoshi: An idol and some allies is great and all, but now I have two alliances. So maybe I will combine the two alliances so we will all be Final 5! It will be Lemmy, Koopa Troopa, Steve, Morton and I! Of course we all have to be at the merge, but I feel so confident right now! Morton, a guy who is very hilarious and strategic who I would refer to as a class clown mastermind, and Steve, who seems to be a confident underdog of his tribe, both of them would be great to take to the end._

"Whoo!" yelled the three of them.

"Hey guys, check it out!" said Steve. "We can combine our idols together to make a super idol which we can play after the votes!"

"No way!" Morton was surprised.

"Hey, all three of us, at tribe swap of merge, come together and we be Final 3. Agreed?" Yoshi said. They all agreed and put their hands together and celebrated, but in the distance, Toadette spies on them.

"Tomorrow," said Morton, "meet me right here where we will all find idols."

"I don't know, we already found 3 idols, that should be enough." said Yoshi.

"He does have a point, Morton." Steve agreed with Yoshi.

"It was so easy to find idols, right?" reasoned Morton.

"He does have a point, Yoshi." Steve agreed with Morton.

"Okay, meet here at 7 in the morning at day 7. Can I bring my other 2 allies, Lemmy and Koopa Troopa?" asked Yoshi.

"That's fine." Morton said. The three boys walked back to their camp, but Toadette was watching...

*Toadette Confessional*

 _Toadette: I have all the power now! I know their secrets! I will tell everyone! Mwahahahaha!_

* * *

 _Aitutaki Tribe_

Toadette comes back and tells Mimi about what she saw.

"So those 3 found 3 idols for themselves and made an alliance together?" asked Mimi.

"They did." clarified Toadette. "So at the merge, we stick together at the merge with a few other people and blindside them. We are still in an alliance, right?"

"Yes, but if we do go to Tribal Council, we'll get Luigi to come with us, and eliminate Bowser and Roy, cause they are so pissed off at us, and it would be worth watching them get voted off."

"I agree, I will go talk to Luigi,"

*Mimi Confessional*

 _Mimi: Toadette is just like me. She is strategic like me, sneaky like me, I just love her. But I need to make sure I don't get blindsided by her, because we both like to blindside, we might as well blindside each other._

Toadette looked for Luigi, who was finally found perched up a tree above a monkey who only wanted a banana he stole.

"Hellllp! Scared of..of... that!" Luigi looked like a ghost.

"I will only help you if you join Mimi and I in an alliance of three to take out Bowser and Roy!"

"I agreeeee!" screamed Luigi. "Just help meeeeeeee!"

"Fine." Toadette gave the monkey a banana that looked rotten. the monkey still grabbed it and ran away. Then Toadette went back to camp while Luigi fell down from the tree.

"I'm okay!" he said.

*Luigi Confessional*

 _Luigi: I...I don't know.. why...why Toadette wants Roy and Bowser gone! May...maybe they are so evil! Like...like when my brother and...and I tried to stop them. We did defeat them... but how did they make Toadette want to...to get rid of them? Just bec...because they are...are evil doesn't mean...mean they should...should be voted off, right?_

"So he is with us?" Mimi asked Toadette.

"Yep. Hook, line and sinker."

Meanwhile Bowser and Roy were fighting against each other for a mango.

"I am your master and lord," Bowser said. "so do not disobey me!"

"I can do what ever I want with Mr. Mango!" argued Roy.

"Argghh! You are even more annoying then that dim-witted little Mario! I want that mango!"

Roy picked up the mango and ran. Bowser chased him. Roy was taunting Bowser, but he didn't notice Luigi, who was in front of him. _Boom!_ The three crashed into each other.

"Ahhhh! I have just seen...seen a ghost!" said a scared Luigi. "If only I had my vacuum, I would... Ahhh! Can't talk! Have to run away!" He ran away.

*Roy Confessional*

 _Roy: I wish I was in a different tribe like Morton's cause he has the funniest jokes and puns ever! Luigi is like a 5-year old girl who thinks ghosts are real! Mimi has a stupid personality and Toadette too. But Bowser is the worst! He upset Mr. Mango and squished him!_

*Bowser Confessional*

 _Bowser: Roy is the worst! I almost had that mango and I would have got it if Luigi wasn't there! Stupid Luigi and Roy. But Roy is more stupid. He named the mango Mr. Mango!_

* * *

 _Day 5_

 _Puka Puka Tribe_

Like always, Yoshi was up and early and was ready to tell his tribe allies great news, which he hadn't told them on the previous day because Yoshi spent the afternoon and night sleeping. He woke up Lemmy and Koopa Troopa.

"Hey guys, you want to know what I found?"

"What?" replied Lemmy.

"I have found an Hidden immunity Idol!"

"Cool, can we just go back to sleep now?" Koopa Troopa had no interest in idols, only sleeping.

*Koopa Troopa Confessional*

 _Koopa: My strategy is to just lay my back on the ground and fly under the radar. I will let the big players take each other out, and I will use that to win this game. I need no idols in this game._

"You don't know what power this has Koopa!" Lemmy said. "It can save a person from being eliminated that can only be played before the votes are read! And you can combine two idols to form a 'super idol'! And it can be played after the votes are read!" Lemmy looked very excited.

"Well, I have no idea what you just talked about." replied Koopa Troopa.

"Guys, that's not even the best part!" Yoshi said.

"I thought finding an idol was the best part!" said Koopa Troopa.

"You found two or three idols?" asked Lemmy to Yoshi.

"Well, that kind of happened. I met Morton and Steve from the other tribes. They were friendly and we all found idols and made an alliance. So I thought maybe us three and those two should work together for Final 5!"

"Awesome!" Lemmy said with eagerness.

*Lemmy Confessional*

 _Lemmy: An alliance in a tribe is normal, but an alliance between tribes is like...like abnormal! I'm sure it will all be fine for my gameplay._

"But what if they turn on us?" Koopa Troopa asked.

"They were friendly," replied Yoshi. "and they said Mario was stupid." Lemmy and Koopa Troopa agreed. "Anyway, Morton and Steve really wanted to meet you guys on Day 7."

"That is very exciting!" Lemmy said. Koopa Troopa agreed.

"Can I go to sleep now?" asked Koopa Troopa.

"Fine." said both Lemmy and Yoshi. They were both annoyed with Koopa.

*Yoshi Confessional*

Yoshi: For some reason, Koops is very strange! He doesn't seem to know about idols. Maybe he hasn't watched Survivor. Why did he even apply for Survivor? So either that, or i just made him very tired.

"Let's just go find mangoes." said Lemmy. They went together into the forest.

* * *

 _Manihiki Tribe_

Rosalina and Daisy went to pick fruit, so that just left Mario and Morton. Mario went up to Morton and said,

"Morton, do you...er want to make an alliance?"

"Of course! I have no allies left."

"Cool, because I have a feeling the girls are going to blindside me should we go into another Tribal Council. They will ask you for your vote and all of you will vote for me. And also, to be honest, because you were honest to me after last Tribal Council, Rosalina and I voted for Wendy and Daisy voted for you because she said you were stupid and smelly."

*Mario Confessional*

Mario: I did lie to Morton, but it was only because I am paranoid the girls will blindside me. I just need to convince Morton, that's all. It'll get through that small brain of his.

"How dare she!"

"Calm down...we will just vote for Daisy. Then convince Daisy to vote for me before we go to Tribal Council so she won't be able to confer with Rosalina. Us too votes for Daisy, Daisy votes for me and Rosalina votes for you. It will be a 2-1-1 vote and Daisy will go home."

"Or we could vote for Daisy and convince Rosalina to vote for Daisy."

"Yeah, that could work too. But we'll see at the Immunity Challenge."

*Morton Confessional*

 _Morton: I know Mario doesn't appreciate my jokes but I know he is honest. Now I won't vote for Mario, but Daisy will pay!_

Mario went to swim in the water while Rosalina and Daisy were back from picking fruit. Daisy then saw the opportunity to talk to Morton who was lying on the beach. Daisy came to Morton and lied with him.

"Morton, us girls have decided we need to blindside Mario."

"Why?"

"He is a strategic threat!"

"Okay." agreed Morton. "I will vote for him."

"Good." Daisy said, while doing an air punch. She then left Morton and talked to Rosalina.

"You got him?" asked Rosalina

"Yep."

"We just have to vote off Mario."

*Morton Confessional*

 _Morton: Although the girls want me back because I am awesome, I am still going with Mario because blindsiding is awesome, so we are going to blindside them! And the best thing to do is possibly play my idol on Mario? Who knows!_

* * *

 **Day 6**

 _Rarotonga Tribe_

 _*Steve Confessional*_

 _Steve: I had a weird dream last night. I went to the merge, and I did play my idol when there was no votes cast against me, and then the next Tribal, I had another idol but didn't play it and got voted off! I hope the dream doesn't foreshadow my future, because then it would screw my game and I can't win._

Steve and Birdo woke up early. Steve noticed Birdo looked depressed.

"Err, Birdo, what happened?" There was no reply.

*Birdo Confessional*

 _Birdo: I have only lasted 6 days, and the conditions were pretty extreme. And I am not with Yoshi. I must alienate myself from the other people because I don't want to let them know I'm weak. Although I did well and scored a 5 in the last challenge, I'm not so sure if I can do it again._

"So Birdo, you want to talk strategy? Who do you want to vote off?"

"Just leave me alone." Birdo walked away into the forest. Boo just woke up from her ghostly dreams.

"What's with her?" asked Boo. Steve shrugged.

"I have no idea, maybe it's got to do to with Yoshi."

"I thought Yoshi broke up with her last year."

"She is still depressed. But that's why I want to vote her off. She's not focusing on her surroundings or gameplay. Why did she even come here in the first place?"

"So she could be reunited with Yoshi. But that didn't work. I will vote for Birdo."

*Boo Confessional*

 _Boo: Birdo might as well just quit, she doesn't have a reason to win this game. I only came here to show my father, or King Boo as they say, I can survive 39 days as a female ghost. I am here not just for the money, But if I did win, maybe I would get my own mansion._

Starlow and Toad soon woke up.

"Where's Birdo?" asked Toad, looking around to find her.

"She has alienated herself from us and won't play the game. A reason to vote her off." said Steve.

*Toad Confessional*

 _Toad: Quitters are losers, my father used to say when I wanted to quit the Mushroom Kingdom Tournament after I sprained my ankle one month ago. I am here to prove him wrong, and show everyone mushrooms are awesome!_

Everyone put their hands together and vowed to eliminate Birdo.

*Starlow Confessional*

 _Starlow: Right now, I am happy Starlow on the outside, but I am strategic Starlow on the inside. I want to get rid of Steve because I know he is jealous of me, but Birdo's better to kick off. She could team with Yoshi and his allies at the merge._

*Steve Confessional*

 _Steve: At least I know I am not going home with an idol in my pocket. My initial plan was to ally with Birdo, but now its best to get rid of Birdo. We need to get rid of that negativity now._

The Rarotonga tribe + Birdo can be seen getting their stuff to go to their second Immunity Challenge.

* * *

 **Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Good morning, guys!" said Jeff Probst as Raro, Aitu and Puka walked up to their mats. Hiki appeared moments later.

"Puka, Raro and Aitu, take your first look at the new Hiki tribe. Wendy voted off at the last tribal council." Bowser, Lemmy, Roy and Koopa Troopa looked shocked but everyone else didn't look surprised.

"First, I will take back the immunity idols." Yoshi, Steve and Roy gave them to Jeff.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it is a four-tribe dodgeball game. There is a court, with 4 squares divided into it. You all will play in your tribe's square, and you will attempt to throw a ball at a person of another tribe. If a tribe loses all their members, they are out. The remaining tribes will win. Want to know what you are playing for?"

"Yes!"

"First tribe to finish," Jeff took off the blanket covering the rewards. "The ultimate Survivor cooking kit. It also comes with a banquet waiting at your camp. It will take you a few hours to finish it." Everyone gazed at it, except for Morton.

"Is that all?" Morton asked.

"Yes, but you would be surprised how good it is when you win it." replied Jeff. He then revealed another blanket. "Second tribe to finish, another banquet, but a bit smaller. It will make you strong to compete in this tough game. Third tribe to finish, no banquet, but mushrooms and spaghetti is all that's there."

Mario licked his lips. "Okay, we gotta win." he said to his tribe.

Jeff continued."Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will become the second person out of this game. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Raro, Puka and Aitu, you have one extra member, who are you going to sit out?"

Steve, Goombella and Luigi raised their hand up for their tribes.

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes to strategise. We'll get started." A few minutes later, all tribes are in their respective squares in the dodgeball court.

"Survivors ready!" Many of the castaways were ready to go to get the balls. "Go!" Everyone collided into each other trying to get the ball. It was Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and Mario.

"You must get a ball if you do and go back to your square. I'll tell you when you can throw. Okay, throw now!"

Yoshi threw the ball at Birdo.

"Yoshi throws the ball and Birdo is already out! Birdo, go take a spot on the bench!" Jeff commentated.

"Yoshi, why?" Birdo asked.

Yoshi replied "There is big stakes up for grabs Birdo!".

"He is right, y'know Birdo!" said Morton. "Big steaks, you know the food? Get it?" Yoshi winked at him. Morton winked at him back, but did not see the ball coming towards him, right in the face.

"Wow, Morton did not see that coming from Peach." Jeff commentated. "That's going to leave a mark!"

"Sorry, Morton, better keep your mouth shut!" Peach taunted him.

"And just like that Morton is out! There's now 14 contestants left in this game!" commentated Jeff. Daisy attempted to hit Yoshi, only to hit Mario when he got in the way.

"What was that for?" asked Mario angrily. "I wanted spaghetti."

"You got in the way."

"I tried to dodge a ball!"

Jeff interrupted. "Mario, get on the bench! Friendly fires counts!" Mario grumbled and mumbled his way to his bench. Jeff continued, "Now Hiki only has 2 members left, Rosalina and Daisy!"

Rosalina said to Daisy. "I'm not going to another tribal Council. We need to get revenge." Daisy nodded, determined to get back.

Rosalina threw the ball at Roy. Roy threw the ball at Koopa Troopa. Koopa Troopa threw the ball at Toad. Toad threw the ball at Rosalina. They all got out.

"Wow." said Lemmy.

"Just like that, Rosalina, Roy, Koopa Troopa and Toad are all out! 9 left!" said Jeff.

"Go get them, Daisy." said Rosalina patting her on the back.

"Why?" exclaimed Roy. "Why why why why why wh..."

"Shut up." said Bowser. Suddenly, a ball came right at Bowser's guts.

"Ow ow ow!" said a hurt Bowser while holding his guts.

"Ha! Hahahahaha! laughed Roy.

"Shut up." said Bowser glaring at Roy.

"8 left!" said Jeff. "Now there's 1 Hiki, 3 Puka, 2 Raro and 2 Aitu!"

"Think fast!" said Lemmy. Lemmy had some kind of magic circus ball which he used when he was at his fortress in a Mario game. Lemmy threw it at Toadette. It hit her. Then, for revenge, Mimi used her powers to transform into some kind of a magnetic ball which attracted to Lemmy. it hit him.

"Lemmy, Mimi, that's it you are disqualified!" exclaimed Jeff. "Toadette, since you got hit, you are still out. That means Aitu has no more members left, and Aitu will go to Tribal Council where someone will become the second person out of this game!"

Aitutaki groaned _an_ d headed off to their camp. Mario grinned because now he was going to get mushrooms and spaghetti.

"That leaves 5. Daisy for Hiki, Peach and Yoshi for Puka and Starlow and Boo for Raro."

Peach and Yoshi had a strategy. They gathered all 4 balls.

"Let's finish them off." said Peach. Yoshi nodded. They threw two balls at Starlow and Boo and two balls at Daisy. It hit them.

"Yoshi and Peach win reward and immunity!" Jeff said with both hands up. "Hiki takes 2nd place and Raro takes 3rd."

Puka Puka high fived each other.

 _Five minutes later..._

After the challenge, Puka, Raro and Hiki are present except for Aitu who had already left.

"Puka, Raro and Hiki, congratulations. Immunity for all of you." said Jeff. "All of you will find your rewards waiting for you at camp. I'll see you at the next challenge."

The three tribes were happily walking their way back to camp.

* * *

 ** _Aitutaki Tribe_**

*Roy Confessional*

 _Roy: I think that it's best to get rid of Bowser. He is so weak at challenges and stupid. I need to say stupid to him 1,000 times so it will get through that big hard brain of his._

"Luigi, we need to get rid of Roy. Mimi and Toadette seem to ignore me, so you are my only hope." said Roy.

"Wh...why?" asked Luigi.

"He's so stupid, his IQ is 0. Not like you. You saw him at the challenge right?"

"Y...yes. So I wil...will vote for Roy."

"Good."

 _*Luigi Confessional*_

 _Luigi: I hate Bowser, but I think Mimi deserves to go...go home now! So I will pretend I will vote...vote for... um... Bowser, but I will vote for Mimi. She ignores me so much!_

In the background, Mimi is discussing something with Bowser.

"So it is clear, Roy is going home?" asked Bowser.

"Yes." replied Mimi.

*Mimi Confessional*

 _Mimi: If Roy goes home, it will be beneficial because he is a physical threat and a bit... stupid? (laughs). I have also talked with Toadette and she said she wanted Luigi gone as he would be weak at challenges. I'm sure Roy will vote Bowser and Luigi may go for Toadette or me. If it all goes to plan, it will be a 2-1-1-1 vote with Roy going home. Mwahahahahahaha!_

*Bowser Confessional*

 _Bowser: Roy, I hope I can change some laws that allows me to fire him when this is all over. I don't care if he is a stupid son, i want him gone now._

*Toadette Confessional*

 _Toadette: Tonight, I will be voting for Luigi, because he is so weak at challenges, which is why he sat out of the challenge today. I know Roy and Bowser is a bigger threat, but Luigi needs to go now. At the merge, he could flip to the alliance of Morton, Steve and Yoshi. But I'll guess we'll see at Tribal tonight._

* * *

Night 6

Tribal Council 2: Aitutaki

"Aitu, grab a torch and dip it into the fire here," said Jeff. "Fire represents your life and once its gone, so are you."

"Let's start with Bowser. Bowser, from the challenge to now, was there any discussion of who should go home?"

"There was a bit," said Bowser. "But it should be clear who is going home."

"And who is it?"

"Obviously Roy. Roy, you are even worse than Morton! We came on this show with Lemmy, Wendy and Morton! Iggy, Ludwig and Larry didn't make it because you, yes you, threw their application in lava." Everyone looked shocked.

"Okay, I admit it," said Roy. "but they were so annoying, just like you."

Jeff asked Luigi, "Luigi, why are you so shocked?".

"A spider...a spider is on my face!" Luigi looked very scared.

"What about you Toadette. What are your reactions to what Roy said?"

"I am very surprised. It seems like Roy only disliked some of his brothers. Just shocking."

"Mimi, will it be a blindside tonight?"

"No, one person might think they control the game, but they really aren't."

"Luigi, do you think you are going home?"

"No, but I hope the spider on my... my... face goes home." When Luigi said this, Toadette grinned.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Luigi, you're up." Luigi punched the spider, only to punch himself.

"Owwwwch!" Luigi stumbled his way to the voting booth.

Voting Confessionals:

Toadette: (votes Luigi) You are so timid, we don't need you anymore, you can't even beat an ant.

Bowser: (votes Roy) Roy, i hate to boot you off, but you just make me cringe all the time. Even Mario is better than you.

Roy: (votes Bowser) Bye-bye loser!

Roy sits back down after casting his vote.

"I'll go tally the votes." said Jeff. Bowser and Roy looked worried, but Luigi looked more worried, as the spider terrified him so much. A minute later, Jeff came back with the urn of votes.

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol, you want to play it, now would be the time to do so." No one moved. Mimi and Toadette grinned.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Jeff opened the urn, and pulled out the first vote.

"First vote, Bowser."

"Luigi."

"Roy. That's one vote vote each for Bowser, Luigi and Roy."

"Mimi. That's one vote each for Mimi, Bowser, Luigi and Roy. One vote left." Jeff pulled out the last vote.

"Second person voted of Mario Survivor: Cook Islands...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

In capital bold letters, the last vote read, ...

"Roy. You need to bring your torch." Bowser laughed and clapped his hands.

"Bowser, you son of a b****" said Roy while getting his torch.

"I thought you were my son of a b****" retorted Bowser.

"Never mind. At least I can see Wendy and tell her how idiotic you were." Morton put his torch down for Jeff to snuff.

"Roy, the tribe has spoken."

"Do I get money?"

"Err... yeah. Just go that way and run until you hit a tree."

"Yeah! Take that Bowser!" Bowser rolled his eyes while Roy ran away.

"Owwwww!" could be heard seconds later.

"So stupid." Bowser said.

"I know right." replied Mimi.

"Well," said Jeff." I guess you got rid of your strongest and dumbest player, but you may go home regretting what you did tonight. Grab your torches. Goodnight."

The new Aitu tribe got their torches and headed back to camp.

* * *

Next Chapter: Too Many Marios' Spoil My Dinner

Next time on Survivor, Luigi is feeling a bit unsure of his place in the game.

Luigi: "All three of them made an alliance and I am the next to go."

The alliance between tribes of Morton, Steve, Lemmy, Yoshi and Koopa feel confident.

Lemmy: "We are all made for final 5."

But a tribe switch may turn the tables on everyone.

Jeff Probst: "Everybody drop your buffs."

Toadette: "Now we are all divided."

* * *

Last Words of Roy:

"Bowser, kick my ass. At the beginning of the game, I thought I was going to win. I thought I had Luigi on board, but he must have gone another way. I was put in a stupid tribe at first, but I am proud I didn't get voted off first. And Bowser, if you are watching, kick my ass."

* * *

Voting:

Luigi-Mimi (Felt she ignored him all the time).

Mimi-Roy (Sided with Bowser because she was annoyed of Roy's stupidity).

 **Roy-Bowser (Felt Bowser was stupid). (Voted off).**

Bowser-Roy (Felt Roy was stupid).

Toadette-Luigi (Felt Luigi was too timid to play the game and was weak at challenges).

Overall vote: 2-1-1-1

* * *

Still in the running:

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi, Bowser and Toadette.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

* * *

Elimination Table:

 **Name:** Wendy

 **Original Tribe:** Manihiki

 **Placement:** 20th

 **Info:** 1st Voted Out in You Don't Know What it's Like Part 2.

 **Days Lasted:** 3

 **Vote:** 2-2-1;2-1

 **Votes Against:** 4

 **Challenges Won:** 0

 **Confessionals Made:** 1

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

 **Name:** Roy

 **Original Tribe:** Aitutaki

 **Placement:** 19th

 **Info:** 2nd Voted Out in Class Clown Mastermind

 **Days Lasted:** 6

 **Vote:** 2-1-1-1

 **Votes Against:** 2

 **Challenges Won:** 1

 **Confessionals Made:** 2

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

Last Episode's Questions

Will a castaway find a hidden immunity idol? **Yes.**

Who says the episode title? **Yoshi.**

Who turns against their own alliance and unites with Morton? **The Manihiki Tribe minus Morton.**

Will Mimi cause more mischief? **No.**

Who is the Class Clown Mastermind? **Morton.**

 **I did not get any answers back, but be sure to answer this week's questions! Winner receives a few giveaway video games and anything else if I am kind.**

Bonus Questions (each worth 10 points):

How many tribes will there be after the tribe switch?

Will an Immunity idol be played?

Who says the episode title?

Who will Jeff ask a question to first at Tribal Council?

Will it be a blindside?

* * *

Extra notes:

Please give reviews. I only have 1 so far. Please give improvements and generous feedback. Thank you!


	4. Ep3: Too Many Marios Spoils My Dinner

**Note: Before you read this, I made this a script to make things easier.**

 **Mario Survivor: Cook Islands**

 **Episode 3: Too Many Marios Spoils My Dinner**

 _ **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton._

 _ **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella._

 _ **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi, Bowser and Toadette._

 _ **Rarotonga:**_ _Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo._

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _"Last time on Survivor, Rosalina and Daisy agreed to take out Mario." Jeff_

"He is a major strategist, and people like that should go home early in the game." Daisy.

 _"Morton, Steve and Yoshi found each other looking for hidden immunity idols. They found 3 idols, and uncovered a twist that 2 idols can be combined to be played after the votes. They then made an alliance between them over tribes." Jeff._

"I have an idol, and even better, I have allies from other tribes with idols! This day could not get better for me." Morton.

"At Aitu, Mimi, Toadette and Luigi made an alliance, while Bowser and Roy acted like idiots fighting over a mango." Jeff.

 _"Roy is more stupid. He named the mango Mr. Mango!" Bowser._

 _"Birdo decided to alienate herself from her tribe because of she was not with Yoshi. The rest of the tribe decided to get rid of Birdo."_

 _"I am not with Yoshi. I must alienate myself." Birdo._

 _"At the last Immunity Challenge, Aitu came last in a dodgeball competition. Mimi and Bowser voted together while everyone else scattered their votes in a 2-1-1-1 vote, with Roy voted off."_

 _"Roy, the tribe has spoken."_

 _"18 are left. Who will be voted off tonight?"_

* * *

 ** _Night 6_**

 ** _Aitutaki Tribe_**

 _(The new Aitutaki tribe are at their camp.)_

Bowser: Finally, that son of a bitch is gone!

Mimi: So that means you are a bitch?

Bowser: I'll have to reword that. He is an idiot.

Mimi: That's better. Yeah, Roy was an idiot.

Toadette: I know right. Anyway, so is it like, say us three together?

Mimi: Totally. _(nods her head)_

 _(Luigi can be seen already lying down on the sand overhearing them.)_

 _Luigi (conf.): This... this sucks. All three of them made an alliance and I am the next to go. I wish Mario was here. Then he would guide me to what I...I need to do. So it is time I stand up to myself. No more stammering! I can win this game!_

Mimi: Err... You know we can hear you right?

Toadette: Yeah, we're not that far away.

Luigi: _(groans)._

* * *

 _ **Day 7**_

 _ **Puka Puka Tribe.**_

 _Yoshi (conf.): I woke up early again, so I decide to wake up Lemmy and Koopa Troopa so we can meet Steve and Morton. That takes a while._

Lemmy: What's up?

Yoshi: I told you, we're going to meet them! Come on Koopa!

KT: Can we go tomorrow? I think I just ate too much chicken from the banquet we won yesterday.

Yoshi: No.

KT: _(groans)_ Fine.

Peach: Where are you guys going?

Yoshi: Umm... we're picking some fruit.

Peach: Okay.

 _(Yoshi, KT and Lemmy run off to the meeting point. Morton and Steve are already there, talking to each other. Then Morton sees Yoshi._

Morton: How come you were so long?

Yoshi: _Somebody_ is such a sleeper here _(eyeing KT)_. Anyway, Morton and Steve, meet L... oh, you already know them anyway.

Morton: _(hugs Lemmy and KT)_ Yeah, they used to work with me as villains.

Steve: Awesome! Now we need a name.

KT: Why?

 _KT (conf.): Okay, okay. I might be a bore sometimes! But someone has to be, right?_

Lemmy: Because we do. Now, how about the _'5 Evil Geniuses'?_

Yoshi: I am not.

Steve: Nor am I.

Lemmy: Okay... _'The Angels'?_

Morton: Too cute.

Lemmy: How about _'The Dark Knights"?_

Morton: Sounds good to me!

 _(Everyone agreed and now they are known as 'The Dark Knights'. Toadette can be seen in the distance hiding in a bush.)_

 _Morton (conf.): This is cool! An alliance of 5, three idols, and we even have a name! the Dark Knights will win in the end!_

 _Lemmy (conf.): I am good at naming names for creating names! I name myself 'The Awesome Namer'! I am good at naming myself. But my name is still Lemmy. Anyway, we are all made for final 5._

 _Steve (conf.): I think it's safe to say that it's safe to say that it's safe to say that it's safe to say that I am safe until the merge. Sorry for that, I just like to like to like to like to like to like to like to like to do that! Now i am doing that again and again and again and again. (sighs.) Just stop doing it Steve._

 _Toadette (conf.): I am a spy. I know all info on The Dark Knights!_

* * *

 _ **Reward Challenge**_

Jeff: Good morning, guys!

 _(Raro, Puka and Hiki walked to their mats. Aitu appeared seconds later.)_

Jeff: Tribes, take your first look at the new Aitu tribe. Roy voted out at the last Tribal Council.

 _(Lemmy and KT look shocked. Bowser winks at them, smiling.)_

Jeff: Lemmy, you look surprised.

Lemmy: It's just that he was one of my best friends!

Jeff: Bowser, you are smiling!

Bowser: It is just delightful to have one less idiot around here.

Jeff: Okay. I think this is a good time to do it.

 _(Peach looked concerned.)_

Jeff: Everybody drop your buffs.

 _(Everybody looked surprised)_

Jeff: There is 18 of you. I am going to divide you into 3 tribes. Hiki is no more. there is only Puka, Aitu and Raro. (Passes basket of buffs to Morton) Take one only. No looking.

 _(Everyobody, one at a time, pulls a buff up from the basket.)_

Jeff: Everybody reveal.

 _(Everybody opened their buff.)_

Jeff: Now go onto the mat you are assigned to.

( _Everybody went to their respective mats.)_

 **Here are the new tribes (I pulled names out of a hat to make this random):**

 **Aitutaki:** Mimi, Lemmy, Luigi, Bowser, Morton and Mario.

 **Puka Puka:** Starlow, KT, Boo, Goombella, Toadette and Toad

 **Rarotonga:** Rosalina, Yoshi, Peach, Steve, Birdo and Daisy.

 _(Everybody greeted themselves to their new tribe.)_

Jeff: On Aitu, there is 3 Aitu, 2 Hiki and 1 Puka. On Puka, there is 1 Aitu, 3 Raro and 2 Puka. On Raro there is 2 Hiki, 2 Puka and 2 Raro.

 _Lemmy (conf.): The good news is I am with at least one of my alliance members Morton. The bad news is I am not with my other friends and I have to walk away from my luxurious camp._

Jeff: Now that we have our new tribes, I want to see how well you do now in a reward challenge. For today's challenge, it is super easy and simple. Press 1 out of 100 buttons, that may or may not unleash a Chain Chomp, or a Thwomp or some other nasty surprises. If you press the wrong button you are out. You will take it in turns. The tribe still standing wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?

Tribes: Yes!

Morton: No! ( _A Chain Chomp is suddenly released and chases Morton.)_ Help!

Jeff: The tribe that wins this wins...pizza! Pizza to enjoy at the losing tribe's Tribal Council. If you don't win immunity, you can still eat pizza during Tribal. Second tribe to finish...they win an opportunity to throw pies at the tribe who loses the reward challenge. And the last tribe will have pie thrown at their face.

Morton: I would like some pie after that Chain Chomp... _(pants)_ tortured me.

Everyone but Jeff: _(laughs)_

Jeff: Let's get started. _(moments later)_ For reward, survivors ready! Go Lemmy for Aitu!

 _(Lemmy pushes a button.)_

Lemmy: Too easy. Nothing!

Jeff: It will get harder later. Go Starlow!

Starlow: I don't want to get pie thrown at my face...

 _(Starlow pushes a button)_

Starlow: Phew...

Jeff: Next up...Steve.

Steve: Please don't...

 _(Steve pushes a big red button.)_

Steve: Just because it's big and red doesn't mean I am in trouble, right?

Jeff: It could mean you are in trouble...

Steve: Nothing! Yes! _(Then a Thwomp squashes him)_. Nooooo!

Jeff: Steve, poor effort. Get out. Next up, Luigi.

Luigi: I press a button... and obviously a Chain Chomp chases after meeeeeeeeeeee!

Jeff: Koopa, you are up.

Koopa: Nooooooo! Stupid mental brain! Stupid Chompy Chomp thing!

Jeff: Peach.

 _(Time passes by. 6 remain. Mimi, Morton, Bowser, Toad, Yoshi and Birdo are left.)_

Birdo: Well, it's my turn. Yoshi, if I die, I will always love you.

Yoshi: Umm...okay?

Birdo: _(pushes a button)_ Ahhhh! Thwomp. _(squashed)_ I love you Yoshi. Also, I'm gay.

Jeff: 5 lucky people left! Aitu with a good chance of winning with three members. Raro and Puka down to Yoshi and Toad!

Morton: Can I throw the challenge?

Mimi: No! Never!

Morton: I want some pie. Please let me be squashed or chased by some evil enemy! _(pushes a button named 'Danger!')_ There is no way I am going to survive this! _(nothing happens)_. Stupid good luck!

Toad: My turn! Oh crap! _(Thwomp squashes Toad)_

Jeff: Raro loses. They will have pie thrown at them! now it is Yoshi's turn! Yoshi has to be lucky for at least 3 more times in a row to win pizza!

Steve: Yoshi, just lose. Either way, we win! We get to throw pie!

Morton: I don't get it.

Yoshi: Yeah, I really don't care. _(pushes button)_ Well, a Chain Chomp got me! Guess we lose, but we win anyway.

Jeff: Raro wins for being lucky!

Morton: Noooooooooo! I really wanted pie. Curse you good luck! Although we won, we lost anyway.

 _(few moments later)_

Jeff: Aitu, congratulations. You earned yourselves pizza at the next Tribal Council. Raro, you get to throw pie at Aitu, right now!

 _(Rarotonga has fun pelting and throwing pies at Aitu for 5 minutes.)_

Rosalina: Well, that was fun!

Toadette: Well, that was stupid! _(covered in pie)_

Jeff: You can head back to your new camps now.

 _Toadette (conf.): Worst case scenario ever. I am covered in disgusting pie which is disgusting. And I am the only Aitu on my new tribe. Now we are all divided._

* * *

 **Puka Puka Tribe**

T _oad (conf.): Well, I lost for my tribe. but it's not my fault the challenge was luck-based! Aitu and Raro got lucky. But, being on this tribe has its positives._

KT and Goombella: Welcome to our home.

Boo: Wow!

Starlow: Whatever.

Toad: Wonderful!

Toadette: Super! Your shelter looks so superior to our inferior shelter. Roy made the shelter bad.

Goombella: Well at least you are here now!

 _Boo (conf.): The shelter is sooooo goood!_

Toad: Wow, these pillows are amazing! I call dibs on the top level!

Starlow: Better get comfortable now! _(rests in comfortable shelter)_

Boo: Me too.

KT: Me three.

 _(Starlow, Boo and KT sleep. Toadette pulled over Toad and Goombella.)_

Toadette: An alliance of us three, with Starlow?

Toad: Good.

Goombella: Agreed.

Toadette: We may be covered in pie, but we will reign over Koopa and Boo.

 _Toadette (conf.): This is great. A new alliance! I will be a great strategist! Wait, I already am!_

 _Goombella (conf.): I like that girl Toadette! Se is so smart, like me! I have to be careful she doesn't blindside me though._

 _Toad (conf.): An alliance is great, but shelter? Even better than the last! I wish I could sleep in it all day!_

 _Boo (conf.): My strategy is to not go with the majority, but see how people react when they get a vote so I can see who to blindside. I hope I don't get blindsided._

* * *

 **Aitutaki Tribe**

 _Morton (conf.): Stupid good luck. I like pie. I really like pie. I would give everything up just for pie. Even if it is one crumb of pie. Especially if it is apple pie. Larry used to cook it at home. It tasted so good. Then when Wendy cooked pizza it tasted horrible. I like pie. I hate pizza._

Morton: Stupid challenge. Stupid shelter. Stupid pizza.

Lemmy: Well, at least we are together.

Morton: Yep.

Mario: Morton, are we still in a alliance?

Morton: Umm...yeah!

Mario: Great! And who are you?

Lemmy: I am Lemmy.

Mario: So us three in an alliance?

Morton and Lemmy: Yep.

Mario: Cool. I already have Luigi. I am going to pick some mushrooms now. (walks away).

Morton: (turns to Lemmy) For now, we will pretend we are allies with Mario. And then, boom! We blindside him.

Lemmy: Shouldn't we be getting someone more strategic out first? Like Mimi?

Morton: I think Mario is more strategic. I was on his tribe last time too!

Lemmy: I guess we will figure it out later.

 _Lemmy (conf.): Mario comes along and wants to be in our alliance. But we gotta be careful. I think Mimi is more strategic than Mario however._

Morton: If Mario stays, then it will be too much. It will be chaos! Too many Marios spoils my dinner!

Lemmy: I think you are overreacting a bit.

Morton: Oh...um yes okay.

 _(Meanwhile, Mimi talks to Bowser and Luigi)_

Mimi: Us three?

Bowser: Definitely!

Luigi: Maybe...

Mimi: What do you mean maybe?

Luigi: On seconds thoughts yes! What about Mario?

Mario: Here I am. So is it us 4 in an alliance?

Mimi: Yes.

 _Mario (conf.): Now I am in 2 alliances. So I will play on both sides like a double agent. But I think it's best to go with my second alliance of Mimi, Luigi and Bowser, because even though I am working with my arch nemesis, it is still the best move for now._

Bowser: So what is our alliance name?

Mario: Maybe _Aitutaki Masterminds?_

Mimi: That's such a bad name, that it is a good name!

Bowser: What do you mean?

Mimi: Never mind.

 _Mimi (conf.): As soon as we got back to our camp, I wasted no time making alliances. I am in a tribe with all boys, so I have to manipulate them. And I did. How easy was that!_

* * *

 **Rarotonga Tribe**

 _Yoshi (conf.): It was tough moving from a luxurious camp to a typical camp. But at least Steve is in my tribe. Unfortunately Birdo is on my tribe._

Steve: This is our home.

Rosalina: Not bad.

Daisy: Better than my last camp.

Peach: This is bad...

Daisy: Why?

Peach: Me and Yoshi's last camp was really great, thanks to Goombella. She does excellent work on shelters.

Yoshi: Yeah, the new Pukas are lucky.

Daisy: At least we got to throw pie!

 _Steve: So does anyone know how to upgrade this dump?_ (silence) No? Ah, well, too bad. Yoshi, you look tired. Lie down with me on the shelter.

Yoshi: Well, I guess this is not too bad.

Birdo: I will lie down with you too Yoshi! Move out of the way, Steve.

Steve: _(sighs)_ Fine. Why?

Birdo: Because I am gay.

 _Steve (conf.): I don't know what is up with Birdo. Except she is (chuckles) well, gay._

Yoshi: You can talk strategy with the girls over there. I just want to sleep.

Birdo: Fine. I am gay.

 _Birdo (conf.): I think Yoshi is still into me right? Last year I almost killed Yoshi with a big cake. I hope he doesn't hate me for that. Or maybe because I am gay._

Rosalina: Us three, stick together.

Peach: Sure!

Daisy: Why not. And _'Princess Power'_ can be our name.

Peach: Why do we need a name?

Rosalina: It is much more cooler.

Peach: So I think I can get Yoshi. He was on my tribe last time. So Birdo and Steve are on the chopping block.

Daisy: Steve should go. He isn't good at challenges, but I see him as a strategic threat. I really hate Birdo. She annoys me with the words, _'I'm gay'_. I am not even sure if saying that makes you gay!

Rosalina: So Steve is going home. I am thinking we need to throw the challenge.

Peach: Why? Tribal will be hard, especially seeing Aitu eat pizza.

Rosalina: I will think about it.

 _Rosalina (conf.): If we throw the challenge, Steve will go. If we lose the next 2 challenges after that, Birdo and Yoshi go home, leaving 'Princess Power' to get to the merge! My chances are looking good right now._

 _Daisy (conf.): Princess Power is going to go all the way! Whooo!_

 _Peach (conf.): I don't really want to throw the next challenge. I just think it's so wrong! I just don't know what to do._

* * *

 **Day 8**

 **Immunity Challenge**

Jeff: Over here, guys!

 _(All 3 tribes walk to their mat, ready to get started.)_

Jeff: So, Daisy, the tribe switch. Was their any changes in alliances an strategy?

Daisy: Y'now, alliances have shifted in this game. That's what makes this game complicated.

Jeff: Toad, do you feel confident in your alliance?

Toad: Yeah, but not too confident. I don't want to be blindsided when I am too comfortable.

Jeff: Mimi, you are nodding your head. What do you think?

Mimi: I totally agree with Toad, you have to be careful in this game, or you are going home.

Jeff: Okay, enough talk. Now...

Morton: Why?

Jeff: ...the immunity idols...

Morton: Jeff!

Jeff: Shut up, Morton.

 _(Everyone put their hands on their face in amazement.)_

Bowser: Morton, you just got owned! You got crushed! (everyone but Morton laughs)

Morton: Whatever.

Jeff: As I was saying, I will take back the immunity idols. Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you are going to race in an obstacle course. The first part, a high wall with ropes, measuring 5 metres. You are going to get over it, then, you must dodge moles throwing wrenches at you. After that, you must climb a 200m ladder and dive into water, where you have to find a bag. The bag will unlock letters for a puzzle. First 2 tribes to finish, win immunity. Losers go to Tribal Council, where somebody will become the third person voted out of this game. I will give you a few minutes to strategise. We'll get started.

 _(a while later)_

Jeff: For immunity, survivors ready. Go!

( _Aitutaki takes the lead, and easily gets through the 5m wall.)_

Jeff: Aitu off to a fast start. Puka right behind, and Raro is having trouble!

 _(Rosalina and Daisy pretend to fumble with the rope)_

Jeff: You can't go until everyone is over!

 _(Aitutaki race through the moles. Bowser and Roy get hit.)_

Lemmy: Man down! Man down!

Bowser: I am alright now.

Jeff: Aitu has crossed the moles. Puka and Raro are now crossing it!

 _(Rosalina and Daisy pretend to get hit and fall down.)_

Jeff: Aitu is now climbing the ladder. Mimi is up there first!

 _(Mimi dives down. Mario, Luigi and Lemmy follow.)_

Jeff: Aitu is way ahead. Puka is catching up, but Raro is slowing down!

Steve: Come on, Rosalina and Daisy. Wait. Are you trying to throw the challenge to vote me out?

Rosalina: No.

Steve: Then go faster!

Jeff: Aitu is in the water now! Mimi has already found the key! Go Aitu. You can get to the puzzle! Only 2 people can solve it!

Lemmy: I will do the puzzle.

Mario: Me too.

Lemmy: _(puts down all the letters)_ N, I, M, Y, M, T, U, I. What could that mean?

 _(While Lemmy and Mario figure the puzzle out, Rosalina and Daisy are **not** throwing the challenge.)_

Jeff: Raro is on the ladder, followed by Puka!

Mario: Wait, I think it is coming to me. We have tried _'mi mutiny'_ and _' i yum mint'_ , but I know it! (rearranges letters). Check! Immunity!

Jeff: _(checks letters)_...Aitu wins immunity! They also get to eat pizza at Tribal tonight!

 _(Aitutaki minus Morton hug each other)_

Morton: No way! Noooo! Stupid pizza!

 _(Puka and Raro are on the puzzle.)_

Toad: Try this. No. _'I in Tummy'_ doesn't work.

Goombella: Wait, I got it.

Peach: ' _I Tiny Mummy'_ no.

Yoshi: Oh, it is so easy!

Jeff: Raro and Puka are neck and neck! Who will win!

 _(Yoshi and Goombella rearranges letters.)_

Goombella: Check!

Jeff: Raro, stop!

 _(Raro looks worried)_

Jeff:... no, 'Yin Ti Mum' is not correct.

 _(Puka groaned)_

Yoshi: Check!

Jeff: Puka, stop! _(checks answer)_... Raro wins immunity!

 _(Raro all hug each other. Puka groaned)_

 _(few moments later)_

Jeff: Aitu, congrats. _(gives idol)_ You also will eat pizza at Puka's Tribal Council. _(Morton groans)_ Raro, _(gives idol)_ what a comeback! You don't get pizza, but you do get immunity.

Peach: Fair enough.

Jeff: Puka, no immunity tonight. But **you do get a bottle with a twist in it.** You will read it, and discover its twist. And for more twists, **you are going to Tribal Council now.** _(Puka is shocked)_ Raro, you can go back to your camp. Puka and Aitu, go to Tribal Council.

* * *

 **Night 8**

 **Impromptu Tribal Council 3: Puka Puka**

 _(Puka walks into Tribal Council. Toadette is carrying the bottle. Puka sees Aitu eating pizza at the jury seats. Only Morton is depressed and refused to eat pizza.)_

Jeff: Starlow, Koopa, Boo, Goombella and Toad, grab a torch and get fire. Fire represents your life and once your fire is gone, so are you. So Toadette, second Tribal Council in a row. How are your chances tonight?

Toadette: I feel there is little chance I am going home tonight, even when we have to come here immediately, but you never know.

Jeff: Starlow, first time here, do you feel it will be a blindside tonight?

Starlow: Definitely, we didn't have enough time to strategise, and we all might go different ways.

Jeff: What do you think Boo?

Boo: I was going to say what Starlow said. I strongly agree.

Jeff: Toad, let's talk about the tribe switch. What did you feel about that?

Toad: I guess it didn't really matter anyway. I was able to find new alliances.

Jeff: So Goombella, you and Koopa stayed in Puka. Did you feel any changes now?

Goombella: Well, actually in Night 8, someone stole the food and machete. (Jeff looks surprised) I don't know who it is, but if I knew, I would vote them out.

Jeff: Koopa, aside from the sabotage, do you think hidden immunity idols are here? _(Lemmy stops eating pizza. Lemmy and Morton listen carefully. Koopa takes one short look at them.)_

Koopa: Umm...well there could be idols, but err... I don't know where they are hidden!

Toadette: Well duh! that's why they are hidden!

Jeff: What do you think?

Toadette: Well it appears Koopa has an idol. That might also mean he stole the food and machete! _(Everyone looks at Koopa)_

Koopa: Look, I do not have an idol, but I have several allies who do have idols. (Morton covers his face with his hand and Lemmy groans. Everyone else looks surprised.) And I certainly did not lose the food and machete.

Toadette: But if you have the idol, you feel safe, so you could do anything bad and not get voted out.

Koopa: That's not the...

Toadette: So you have it. And I know your allies are Morton, Lemmy, Yoshi and Steve. And they found 3 idols.

Koopa: No... I

Jeff: Okay, let's cut it there. Toadette, read out the twist.

Toadette: _(opens bottle and reads twist._ ) The winning tribe from the immunity challenge will vote someone to have immunity.

Koopa: Wow.

Boo: How the...

Jeff: That means Aitu, you need to vote someone to have immunity. Stop eating pizza. Mimi, you're up.

Voting Confessionals:

Mimi: _(votes Toadette)_ You need to stay

Lemmy: _(votes Koopa)_ You got yourself into a lot of trouble today.

Mario: _(vote not shown)_ I want to see a blindside tonight.

(Morton gets back from voting)

Jeff: I will go tally the votes. _(No one said anything. Jeff came back.)_ I will read the votes. First vote, Toadette.

 _(Toadette smiles)_

Jeff: Koopa.

 _(Koopa's facial expression doesn't change.)_

Jeff: Toad. We are tied. One vote Toadette, one vote Koopa, one vote Toad.  
Koopa. Two votes Koopa.  
Toadette. Two votes Toadette, two votes Koopa, one vote toad, one vote left.

 _(Everyone stayed silent)_

Jeff: _(pauses for a moment)_...The winner of immunity...Koopa.

Koopa: Thank you, Aitu. _(goes towards Jeff. Jeff puts the Immunity Necklace around his neck. Koopa goes back to his seat.)_

Jeff: Koopa is immune tonight. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Koopa, you are up.

 **Voting Confessionals:**

Koopa: _(votes Toadette)_ You falsely accused me. Blindside time.

Toadette: _(votes Boo)_ As Koopa is safe, Boo, you are the only vulnerable person outside our alliance.

Toad: _(votes Goombella)_ Sorry, but I don't know which way to go.

Boo: _(votes Toad)_ Nothing personal, Toad. Just want to see how you react to getting a vote.

 _(Boo gets back from the voting booth.)_

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. _(Everyone but Koopa looks worried. Few moments later...)_ If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol, you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. _(No one moved. Toadette smiled.)_ Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.  
First vote, Boo. (Boo looks concerned)  
Toad.  
Goombella. We're tied. One vote Boo, one vote Toad, one vote Goombella.  
Toadette. _(Toadette frowns)_  
Toadette. That's two votes Toadette, one vote Boo, one vote Toad, one vote Goombella. _(Toadette covers her face with her hands)_  
(pauses) Third person voted out of Mario Survivor: Cook Islands. Toadette. You need to bring your torch. _(Toadette is surprised)_

Toadette: Wow. _(brings the torch to Jeff)_

Jeff: Toadette, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go.

Toadette: Guys, what I said was true. Watch out for the Dark Knights! _(Everyone is confused as Toadette leaves.)_

Jeff: Well, you could call that a blindside. Puka, go get some rest, it has been a big day. Aitu, you can go back to your camp.

Morton: Finally!

Jeff: Grab your torches. Goodnight. _(Puka and Aitu walk back to their camps.)_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Upper Hand Grasps It All**

Next time on Survivor, Toadette's blindside produced a controversial debate.

Toad: And they are going to pay.

Birdo grows closer to Yoshi in hopes of dating him.

Birdo: I need him forever. Also, I am gay.

And after Koopa revealed information of his secret alliance over tribes, everyone starts to put the pieces together.

Koopa: Me and my big mouth.

* * *

 **Toadette's Final Words**

Toadette: Due to the immunity twist, that lucky Koopa is safe and I am out. I hope everyone starts to figure out The Dark Knights, or else they are going to dominate this game. I am disappointed in my alliance. Boo could have gone home. Best of luck to Toad and Mimi. Hope you guys win.

* * *

 **Voting:**

(Immunity)

Mimi-Toadette: Toadette was an ally of Mimi.

 **Lemmy-Koopa: A Dark Knight ally.**

 **Morton-Koopa: Same reason as above.**

 **Mario-Koopa: Wanted to see a blindside of Toadette.**

Luigi-Toad: Luigi felt Toad was brave making new alliances.

Bowser-Toadette: Bowser felt no one else deserved his vote.

Overall vote: **3** -2-1

(Vote off)

 **Koopa (Immune)-Toadette: She falsely accused him of stealing the food and machete.**

Toadette-Boo: Boo was the only vulnerable person outside the alliance.

Toad-Goombella: Toad was so unsure of the vote.

Boo-Toad: Boo's unusual strategy.

 **Starlow-Toadette: Didn't believe Toadette of what she said.**

 **Goombella-Toadette: Same reason as above.**

 **Overall vote: 3** -1-1-1

* * *

 **Still in the running:**

 **Original Tribes:**

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi and Bowser.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

 **Dissolved Tribes:**

 **Aitutaki:** Mimi, Lemmy, Luigi, Bowser, Morton and Mario.

 **Puka Puka:** Starlow, KT, Boo, Goombella and Toad.

 **Rarotonga:** Rosalina, Yoshi, Peach, Steve, Birdo and Daisy.

* * *

 **Elimination Table:**

 **Name:** Wendy

 **Original Tribe:** Manihiki

 **Placement:** 20th

 **Info:** 1st Voted Out in You Don't Know What it's Like Part 2.

 **Days Lasted:** 3

 **Vote:** 2-2-1;2-1

 **Votes Against:** 4

 **Challenges Won:** 0

 **Confessionals Made:** 1

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

 **Name:** Roy

 **Original Tribe:** Aitutaki

 **Placement:** 19th

 **Info:** 2nd Voted Out in Class Clown Mastermind

 **Days Lasted:** 6

 **Vote:** 2-1-1-1

 **Votes Against:** 2

 **Challenges Won:** 1

 **Confessionals Made:** 2

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

 **Name:** Toadette

 **Original Tribe:** Aitutaki

 **Dissolved Tribe:** Puka Puka

 **Placement:** 18th

 **Info:** 3rd Voted Out in Too Many Marios Spoils My Dinner

 **Days Lasted:** 8

 **Vote:** 3-1-1-1

 **Votes Against:** 3

 **Challenges Won:** 1

 **Confessionals Made:** 5

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1.67

* * *

How many tribes will there be after the tribe switch? **3.**

Will an Immunity idol be played? **No.**

Who says the episode title? **Morton.**

Who will Jeff ask a question to first at Tribal Council? **Toadette.**

Will it be a blindside? **Yes.**

* * *

 **Questions for Next Week!:**

Will anyone know all information on The Dark Knights?

Will anyone from the Dark Knights go home?

Who says the episode title?

Will Birdo propose to Yoshi?

Will it be a unanimous vote?

* * *

 _ **More reviews please! Please favourite me!**_


	5. Ep4: The Upper Hand Grasps It All

**Mario Survivor: Cook Islands**

 **Episode 4: _The Upper Hand Grasps It All_**

 _ **Original Tribes (Day 1-6):**_

 _ **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton._

 _ **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Peach and Goombella._

 _ **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi and Bowser._

 _ **Rarotonga:**_ _Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo._

 ** _Dissolved Tribes (current phase) (Day 7-?):_**

 **Aitutaki:** Mimi, Lemmy, Luigi, Bowser, Morton and Mario.

 **Puka Puka:** Starlow, KT, Boo, Goombella and Toad.

 **Rarotonga:** Rosalina, Yoshi, Peach, Steve, Birdo and Daisy.

* * *

 **Recap:**

Jeff: Last time on Survivor, Aitutaki were glad they got rid of Roy.

 _Mimi: Roy was an idiot._

Jeff: The Dark Knights were formed among Steve, Morton, Yoshi, Lemmy and Koopa.

 _Lemmy (conf.): The Dark Knights will win in the end!_

Jeff: A surprise switch of tribes left the tribes to be evened up of 3 tribes of 6.

 _Jeff: Everybody drop your buffs._

Jeff: A luck-based game made the new Aitu the winner of a reward challenge, earning pizza at the next Tribal. But not all were happy.

 _Morton: Noooooooooo! I really wanted pie. Curse you good luck!_

Jeff: Raro got to throw pie at Puka.

 _Rosalina: Well, that was fun!_

Jeff: Back at camp, new alliances were formed, and Birdo tried to get closer to Yoshi, because she was gay.

 _Birdo: Because I'm gay._

At the last Immunity Challenge, funny names were made up like _'I yum mint', '_ _I in Tummy',_ ' _I Tiny Mummy'_ and 'Yin Ti Mum'.But Aitu came out victorious again, while Puka picked up another loss. They received a bottle with a twist and another twist.

 _Jeff: And for more twists, you are going to Tribal Council now._

Jeff: At Tribal Council, Toadette blasted Koopa.

 _Toadette: Well, it appears Koopa has an idol. That might also mean he stole the food and machete!_

Jeff: She also told everyone about The Dark Knights. But the immunity twist led to Aitu voting Koopa to win immunity.

 _Jeff: The winner of immunity...Koopa._

Jeff: With Koopa immune, Toadette thought her alliance was with her in voting Boo, who went the wrong way. For not believing what Toadette said, Koopa, Starlow and Goombella blindsided Toadette in a 3-1-1-1 vote, leaving mysteries to be solved.

 _Jeff: Third person voted out of Mario Survivor: Cook Islands. Toadette._

Jeff: 17 are left. Who will be voted off tonight?

* * *

 **Night 8**

 **Puka Puka Tribe**

 _(Puka comes back from Tribal.)_

Koopa: I am glad I was safe.

Toad: For now you are. But what is the Dark Knights?

Koopa: It is an alliance of me and a few other people.

Toad: So Toadette was right!

Koopa: Sort of...My alliance doesn't have an idol. They have 3.

Toad: But that's what she said.

Koopa: Umm...yeah.

Starlow: Koopa, you better give me a reason not to vote you off next time.

Koopa: Look, Yoshi and Lemmy pulled me into this. Yoshi found two other guys and formed an alliance. They found 3 idols, and there's a twist where two idol can be formed into one. It is a super idol, and can be played after the votes, nullifying votes against them! Oops, I shouldn't have told you...

Goombella: No it's okay. _(smiles)_ We already know, thanks to you.

 _Koopa (conf.): I am not great at keeping secrets, but I just told my tribe about The Dark Knights. I have to avoid my alliance for now, and hope my tribe doesn't tell anyone. Why did I get myself into this big mess? Me and my big mouth._

Toad: Now we can throw the next challenge to get rid of you, Koopa!

 _Toad (conf.): The person who I cared about the most, is gone, thanks to Boo and Koopa. They are going to pay. I am going to get revenge on them. Revenge is best served cold._

Starlow: But he has idols, remember?

Toad: We will just waste it. One of us goes home, and the super idol too.

Goombella: Good plan!

Koopa: Umm...why are you talking strategy in front of me?

 _(Starlow, Toad and Goombella run away from Koopa.)_

Koopa: Why did you say that, Koopa! _(groans)_

Boo: It's okay, I'm still with you.

Koopa: Thanks. But we are still going home.

 _(Meanwhile...)_

Starlow: So the 'Tiny Alliance' will win? Final 3?

Goombella and Toad: Yes!

 _Goombella (conf.): I hate to eliminate Koopa, my tribemate from last time, but I need to gain trust from them._

Toad: I get it. Because we are tiny, and we are small in numbers. Got it.

 _Toad (conf.): Bye bye Koopa! See you...never!_

 _Starlow (conf.): An alliance...minus Toadette is sad. (cries a bit)_

Koopa: See, those tiny guys are going to defeat us! Great!

Boo: Think positive, Koopa!

Koopa: I will try.

 _Boo (conf): I know I am on the minority alliance, but I think I can do this. With my strategy, I observed Toad didn't move when he got a vote. So, it's best to blindside Toad._

* * *

 **Day 9**

 **Aitutaki Tribe**

Morton: Hey, where's Koopa?

(Morton, Steve, Yoshi and Lemmy are at their meeting place.)

Morton (conf.): First thing I notice when we get together, Koopa doesn't show his face up. What happened? Did he die?

Yoshi: No he didn't die. Maybe he slept late. He always does.

Yoshi (conf.): I've known Koopa since Day 1, and I know he's a bit of a sleepy-head.

Lemmy: Possibly, or maybe he intentionally didn't come because he spoiled information of The Dark Knights? And I wonder how Toadette actually knew about us?

Lemmy (conf.): At Tribal, Toadette spoiled on us? How could that be?

Morton: Well, the first time we met, I heard a noise from a bush.

Steve: Well, bushes make noise.

Steve (conf.): All I know about bushes are they make noise. Look, I didn't go to school. I...I don't want to tell.

Morton: Yes, but a strange one. I saw a pink thing behind it.

Yoshi: Must have been her.

Lemmy: Good thing she went home. Anyway, I gotta write Koopa a letter.

Lemmy (conf.): I have to write a letter to Koopa to ensure everything is okay. Then I will give him 2 idols to keep him safe.

Steve: Okay. You and Morton can do that, Yoshi and I are going to eat apples Peach has been cooking. They are really good.

Morton: Also, gotta tell you something. Mario tried to form an alliance with me.

Yoshi: So he can be our replacement ally if Koopa quits!

Steve: Good plan.

Lemmy: Yoshi, I need your idol.

Yoshi: Sure. (hands idol to Lemmy)

Yoshi and Steve: Bye.

Morton: Later. So, Lemmy. What are you writing?

Lemmy: Koopa will get two idols. One from Yoshi and you. We will combine them so Koopa can live to see another day. I will give him the idols.

Morton: (hands idol to Lemmy) Okay.

Lemmy: Since the Reward Challenge is coming up now, I will send this letter now via Twitty the bird and I will give him the idol at the Immunity Challenge.

Morton: Who is Twitty?

Lemmy: (bird comes) Twitty, take this to Koopa. (Twitty grabs the letter and flies off.)

Morton: What a stupid name for a bird. (Twitty pecks him) Ow!

Morton (conf.): Stupid Twitty.

Lemmy: Come on. Morton, let's go.

Twitty (conf.): Twit twit fat twitty twit Morton twitty twitty stupid twit.

* * *

 **Reward Challenge 2**

 _Jeff: Good morning, guys!_

 _(Raro and Aitu walked to their mats. Puka appeared later.)_

Jeff: Raro, Aitu, get your first look at the new Puka tribe. Toadette, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

 _(No one was surprised)_

Jeff: Morton, Lemmy, hurry up, you are late. _(Toad looked suspicious)_

 _Morton: Sorry, Jeffy._

Jeff: Just Jeff. As you were late, you don't get to compete in this challenge. _(Starlow's face lightened up.)_

 _Morton: No!_

Jeff: In fact, most of you won't. (Everyone is shocked) From your tribe, one representative must compete. On my go, they will race out into the water and retrieve a key. They will go back onto the beach where they will unlock goggles to go under the water and find shapes on a underwater wall which you will have to remember. You will then go back on the beach and solve a memory puzzle. First two tribes to solve it, win reward. Want to know what the rewards are?

 _Tribes: Yeah!_

Jeff: First tribe to finish, have a choice between shelter or comfort. Second tribe to finish, will receive what's left. Losers don't get anything. Okay, pick your representative. We'll get started.

 _(a moment later)_

Jeff: Mario, Toad and Yoshi have been picked to compete in this challenge. Survivors ready. Go! All competitors off to a fast start!

 _(Toad is first to the water, followed by Mario and Yoshi. However, Toad is slow in the water. Yoshi gets ahead while Mario is catching up to Toad.)_

Jeff: Toad is slow swimming in the water, but fast on land! Yoshi is fast swimming in water, but slow on land! Mario is an all-rounder! This will be interesting to watch. Yoshi is first to the key. And now he is heading back. Mario and Toad still have a long way to go! Yoshi is swimming fast, and he is already back on land! He unlocks the goggles! Go, Yoshi! _(Yoshi puts on goggles)_ Mario has already gotten his key and heading back, with Toad hot on his tail!

Morton: Umm...Mario doesn't have a tail.

Jeff: Shut up Morton. Anyway, Toad is first back on the beach, and unlocked the goggles, with Mario lagging behind! He is absolutely exhausted!

Luigi: Mario, if you don't win, I won't make spaghetti for you back at home!

Mario: Oh, I am getting that spaghetti all right! _(speeds up in water)_

Jeff: Mario is super hyped up now! He is swimming like a beast! Yoshi is still down in the water trying to memorise the shapes! Mario has caught up to Yoshi now! Mario reads the shapes for a few seconds, and now he is going back now. Toad is still struggling to swim! Yoshi has now memorised the shapes, which took one minute. That could cost him the win! Mario back and is now solving the code. Mario pulls the trigger...It doesn't work! He has to try again! Now, Yoshi is back. He is solving it, and pulls the trigger and...Yoshi does it! Yoshi wins reward for Rarotonga!

 _(Yoshi runs to hug his tribemates.)_

Jeff: Mario and Toad are both trying to remember the code. Now both of them are back, and both of them are swimming at the same pace. It is neck and neck! Who will get there first? Both of them do! Both are solving the code! And...and...It is very close! It looked like both of them solved it at the same time! Jon, can we get a photo shot of that?

 _(While Jeff reviews the photo, Mario, Toad and their tribes worry in high anticipation.)_

Jeff: It has been really close! By 0.01 seconds, Mario, _(Toad gasps)_ you have lost. Toad wins for Puka reward!

 _(Toad and his tribe celebrate. Mario and his tribe do nothing.)_

Luigi: Damn, we were so close! That motivation didn't work.

Mario: Sorry, bro. I tried.

 _(a while later)_

Jeff: Raro, your choice. Shelter or comfort?

Steve: Shelter!

Jeff: Get your stuff and new shelter resources and go back to camp. Puka, that leaves comfort! Go home, get rest. And Aitu. Got nothing for you. See you at the next Immunity Challenge.

* * *

Aitutaki Tribe

Mario (conf.): It was really close at the Reward Challenge. I was this close to winning second place. For now, I am stuck in this stupid place.

Mario: We were so close!

Mimi: You were so close.

Lemmy: It's okay. Immunity is better than reward.

Morton: Wendy said reward is better than immunity.;

Bowser: Then she is stupid.

Luigi: Well, good effort anyway, Mario.

Mario: Thanks, brother. Wait watch out Luigi!

Luigi: Yeah, it's just a spider (squishes spider).

Morton: Nooooooo! Squishy the spider!

Bowser: Morton, you're worse than Roy.

Luigi: Sorry, Morton. you could have told me it was yours.

Morton: You killed Squishy. let's have a fight.

Luigi: Say what?

Morton: A fight!

Lemmy: Luigi don't!

Mario: Yeah, bro. You're going to hurt yourself. (Lemmy and Mario pull back Luigi) Listen, you could get injured.

Lemmy: Yeah, you don't know what you are getting into!

Luigi: (pushes back Mario and Lemmy) No. Morton, let's do it.

Bowser: Round 1!

(Luigi punches Morton really hard in one shot.)

Bowser: 1,2,3...(Morton did not wake up)4,5,6...(nothing)7,8,9,10! Luigi wins!

Luigi:Ha!

Mimi: That was surprising.

Luigi (conf.): Hmmm... I have been a lot braver lately. I stand up to a spider, Morton, what next! I could win this game!

Mimi (conf.): Luckily, Morton and Luigi put up a fight today, so they are the targets for now. All I have to do is lay low until I do.

Bowser: Well done, Luigi! I didn't like Morton anyway! (hugs Luigi. Mario and Lemmy help up Morton, who woke up.

Morton: Squishy?

Mario: Come on, Lemmy. Get him on the shelter.

Morton: Did I win?

Lemmy: No.

Morton: (cries)

Mario (conf.): I can't believe Luigi stood up to a spider and Morton! (Morton cries in the distance) I hope Morton stops that.

Morton (conf.): Number 1 target: Luigi. (pauses) Squishy! I regret everything!

Lemmy (conf.): I guess there's two sides to Luigi. The evil side and the scaredy side. I like the scaredy side. I wonder if Morton is okay. He is part of the alliance.

* * *

Day 10

Puka Puka Tribe

Koopa: Huh? Oh! I'm the first one up!

Koopa (conf.): Normally I don't wake up early, but it must have been the pillows we won yesterday thanks to Toad. Or it could be some twitty bird named Twitty. I received a letter.

Koopa: Huh? A letter? (opens letter) _Dear Koopa, I hope you are okay. I saw you at the last Tribal Council, where Toadette made you spoil information on our alliance. It's not your fault. I am glad you won immunity then. if you hadn't, you would be a goner. This leads me to my next statement. I am giving you two idols, combined into one, making the 'super idol'. I am giving you this, because you are in danger. With this, you have the upper hand, and the upper hand grasps it the idols together. Vote out Starlow. Make sure everyone votes for you. Play the idol, and Starlow goes home. P.S **Do not lose the idols**. P.S.S Bye for now! From Lemmy. _ So where are the idols? He didn't give me...(Twitty pecks Koopa and drops two idols.) Cool!

Koopa (conf.): So I am safe for the next few days. Good. Back to sleep now. (sleeps)

* * *

 **Day 11**

 **Rarotonga Tribe**

Rosalina (conf.): We decided on shelter a few days ago. We got a tarp and a few other things. I am not sure it is very useful though. there hasn't been any rain lately. I wish we got comfort, because my butt is starting to hurt a bit.

Daisy: Hey, who built this shelter. It sucks!

Daisy (conf.): Comfort is definitely better than shelter, that's for sure. Why did Steve say shelter?

 _(Steve remains quiet. He then talks to Yoshi.)_

Steve: Yoshi, do you think Koopa is going to quit the alliance?

Yoshi: It is likely. Koopa might lose my idol.

Steve: That is really sad.

Yoshi: Right now, only the princesses and Birdo don't have a clue of our alliance. Koopa and Toadette already messed it up, so let's not mess it up.

Peach: What are you talking about?

Yoshi: Umm...Mario. It looked so funny to see him devasted losing the challenge to a mushroom.

Peach: Yeah, that was pretty hilarious.

Steve: Hey, Peach? Hooked up with Mario?

Peach: (laughs) Well, not exactly. He still can't find the right words to go out with me.

Peach (conf.): Every time I meet Mario, he has been acting strange! I do not know what is up with him!

Yoshi: That is sad.

Steve: Sadder than when almost everyone found out Koopa had... er...(Yoshi and Peach stare at him)...had chicken pox!

Peach: (gasps) Really?

Yoshi (conf.): Turns out other people can't keep secrets.

Steve (conf.): Damn, Yoshi must be angry at me now. Stupid mouth.

Steve: Yeah, at the last Tribal Council!

Peach: But chicken pox is contagious!

Steve: So?

Peach: Wait, how do you know that?

Steve: Someone told us!

Peach: Who was it?

Steve: Umm...

Steve (conf.): Why did I act like Koopa? Why?

Yoshi: Birdo!

Peach: Of course, I knew it! (goes off to talk to Birdo)

(a minute later)

Birdo: Yoshi, what did you do?

Yoshi: Sorry?

Birdo: Peach tortured me! She used a towel to slap me in the butt!

Birdo (conf.): Peach is gay. I am gay.

Steve: That is one tough princess.

Peach (conf.): I am one tough princess. Don't judge my looks.

Yoshi: I did nothing.

Birdo: I will sit next to you. (sits next to Yoshi) I am gay.

Yoshi: I will just drink water.

Birdo: Will you marry me? (holds up ring. Yoshi runs off and Steve follows. Birdo runs after Yoshi.)

Birdo (conf.): I am gay. I need him forever. Also, i am gay. What more does he want? A gay pink, dinosaur who proposes to him in the middle of a survival game? No. But I will get Yoshi.

* * *

 **Immunity Challenge 4**

Jeff: Good morning, guys! (All tribes walk to their mats, ready to get started.) Are you guys ready to get started?

Tribes: Yes!

Morton: No.

Jeff: Shut up, Morton. First, Mimi, Yoshi, I'll take back the idols. (Mimi and Yoshi give back idols) Once again immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, on my go, you will go out onto the beach, where you must find 9 coloured pieces, corresponding to your own tribe's colour. You have to dig for them. Once you have all 9 pieces, you must bring them to your platform and solve it. First 2 tribes to solve it, win immunity. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will become the fourth person voted out of this game. Aitu, Raro, you have one extra member, who are you going to sit out? (Morton and Yoshi raise their hand up.) Morton and Yoshi, take a spot on the bench. Everyone else, I'll give you a few minutes to strategise. We'll get started. (few minutes later) For immunity, survivors ready! Go!  
(Everyone runs out to many different places on the beach and start digging. Birdo finds one of her tribe's pieces immediately.)

Birdo: Yoshi, look! I found one!

Yoshi: Shut up.

Jeff: Birdo has already found one. Eight left for the Raro! (Mimi finds a Puka piece. Looking around suspiciously, she waits until it's safe. Mimi throws it far away.)

Goombella: Hey! That's one of our pieces!

Mimi: You would do that to me too!

Goombella: Just don't be evil. (runs off to get the piece.)

Mimi: Mwahahahaha!

Bowser: I see what you did there.

Mimi: I did nothing!

Bowser: No, you threw it away! That's the kind of evil I like! (smirks)

Mimi: Wanna be evil together?

Bowser: Sure. (shakes hand) Toad, I dropped a piece! Can you help me?

Toad: Sure! (Drops the piece he is carrying and helped Bowser.) Wait a minute, it's a bom...(Toad flies into the sun)

Bowser: Mwahahahaha!

Steve: I found one! (Raro was working like clockwork and found all 9 pieces very quickly.)

Jeff: Raro, you have all 9. You can assemble your statue now!

Daisy: Yes!

Rosalina: Wait, the pieces look very familiar...(puts pieces together to form...) Luma!

Jeff: And just like that, Raro wins immunity! Not going to Tribal tonight! One more spot left!

Luigi: It's hard in the heat...

Mario: (pulls tribe together.) Okay, here's what we're going to do. Mimi and Bowser, be evil. The rest of us will look for some more. Lemmy go over that corner, and Luigi, the opposite. I'll dig here. We only got 3 more pieces left!

Toad: I'm (pants) back...

Goombella: What happened?

Koopa: We have 4.

Toad: Never mind, come on, only one more piece! Oh! I found one!

Jeff: Puka, you can assemble now!

Bowser: Think fast, Toad! (hits piece on Toad's head)

Toad: Ow! (falls unconscious)

Bowser: Ha!

Goombella: Come on, let's go Toad!

Jeff: You cannot assemble until all of your members are on your platform.

Lemmy: Found one!

Jeff: Aitu, you can go now!

Koopa: Looks like I'm carrying the heavy load now. (drags Toad to platform)

Jeff: Both tribes can assemble now!

Koopa: I know this one! (puts pieces together) A Koopa shell! But only one piece is missing!

Starlow: Wait, what?

Goombella: Koopa, you doofus, you miscounted!

Koopa: Damn.

Goombella: It is all your fault.

Koopa: Wait, what?

(Koopa and Goombella argue while Aitu finishes.)

Lemmy: A Mushroom!

Jeff: Aitu claims second place! That means Puka, is going to Tribal Council once again! (Puka groans)

(Everyone congratulates each other. Lemmy goes to Koopa and hands two idols to him.)

Lemmy: Convince everyone to vote you, play one idol for yourself. You can use two after the votes. DO not give this to anyone, do not tell, and get rid of Starlow.

Koopa: But Goombella...

Lemmy: Starlow first. Well, bye for now! (leaves)

Koopa: (groans)

(Moments later)

Jeff: Raro, good job. (hands idol) Aitu, well done. (hands idol) You can go to your camps now. (Aitu and Raro leave) Which leads us back to another story. Puka, you are going to Tribal once again. Get your stuff, head back to camp.

Goombella (conf.): Koopa is really stupid, he miscounted! Now we have to go to Tribal because of him. He is going home next.

* * *

 **Puka Puka Tribe**

Koopa (conf.): I hope Lemmy's plan works, because I really want Goombella out. Starlow is really nice, and that's why she is a threat, but Goombella has not been nice to me. It is really hard.

Koopa: Everyone, I failed. I miscounted! Vote me off!

Toad: Too easy.

Starlow: It does seem a bit suspicious...

Goombella: Starlow, Stop worrying, Starlow! he wants to be voted off, that's fine! We won't be voted out anyway!

Goombella (conf): Starlow is so anxious! She needs to calm down! Sheesh! No way Koopa has an idol!

Starlow: I mean...why would he want to be voted off! He does have two idols...

Starlow (conf.): Koopa probably has at least one idol, I know it. But that means one of us could go home...

Goombella: Morton, Yoshi and Steve have the idols themselves. On another tribe. It's not like they made a bold act like J.T. did to Russell in Heroes Vs. Villiains.

Koopa: Er...why are you telling me all this? (Toad, Goombella and Starlow run away) Okay, Boo, I know we are in the minority alliance. But, if you vote for Starlow, I will pull you into my other alliance, The Dark Knights.

Boo: Done.

Boo (conf.): I think being pulled into an alliance is great! When we get to the merge, us six are going to dominate! Cause the upper hand grasps it all!

Koopa: Awesome! So vote Starlow, and I vote Goombella. The others will vote me. I pull out my idol, then boom! A tie! At the revote, we both vote Goombella and Toad has to vote for one of them. Clear?

Boo: Crystal. (walks away to pick some fruit)

Starlow: Koopa, I need to talk to you.

Starlow (conf.): I decided to talk to Koopa in going the other way to not use his idol and vote Boo, so his vote is wasted, and he goes home instead.

Koopa: Why? I will be voted out anyway!

Starlow: My alliance has decided to get rid of you. But not me.

Koopa: Why?

Starlow: Toad and Goombella are so confident you are going home.

Koopa: Why?

Starlow: They don't think you have an idol!

Koopa: Why?

Starlow: Koopa, stop that! Anyway, vote for Boo. And don't use your idol.

Koopa: Huh?

Starlow: Boo is a strategic threat.

Koopa: Fine. I'll think about it.

Starlow: Cool.

Koopa (conf.): Nice try, Starlow! Your plan did not work! I am definitely using the idol, and Goombella goes home. Another blindside.

(Meanwhile)

Toad: You got him?

Starlow: Hook, line and sinker.

Goombella: All of us vote Koopa.

(The three agreed)

Toad (conf.): I guess this puts me in a great position! We get rid of Koopa, then Boo, win more challenges, and everyone in my alliance will get to the merge. (moans) I miss Toadette.

(Puka prepare to go to Tribal Council.)

Koopa (conf.): My plan is 100% fool-proof. Those fools can't get past me. Yet.

* * *

Night 11

Tribal Council 4: Puka Puka

(Carrying their torches, Puka walks into Tribal Council. They put their torches away and sat down.)

Jeff: Puka, another loss. How does it feel?

Toad: Embarassing.

Starlow: Bad.

Koopa: Stupid.

Boo: Boring.

Goombella: Great!

(Everyone looks stunned)

Jeff: Goombella, why?

Goombella: It means we can vote off Koopa tonight for being the saboteur of the missing food and machete!

Koopa: No way!

Goombella: Yes way.

Koopa: How do you know, then, huh?

Goombella: Because I do.

Koopa: You can't just say that!

Goombella: Yes I can!

Koopa: How?

Goombella: By saying it right now, bitch!

Koopa: Come on Goombella, I was on your tribe since Day 1. I knew you as this lovely girl who built a great shelter. Now on Day 11, you're acting like the new "Toadette"!

Goombella: No way!

Koopa: Yes way.

Toad: Can I just say something?

Goombella and Koopa: What?

Goombella: Not now, Toad!

Toad: No, it's really important! I know who the saboteur is, and it is not Koopa!

(Goombella glares at him)

Koopa: Ha! Goombella, I told you.

Toad: It was Toadette! it was all just a plan to get rid of Koopa!

Starlow: No way!

Toad: Yes way!

Koopa: So that means Goombella is going home!

Goombella: Not today.

Koopa: Today.

Starlow: You mean tonight.

Koopa: Yes, tonight! Anyway, bye bye Goombella!

Toad: We are still going home Koops.

Koopa: Why?

Starlow: You did miscount the pieces...

Koopa: Come on guys, wait...(stands on his seat) You all should get a strategic threat out! Not someone who failed at a challenge! It's obvious a strategic threat will be a jury threat!

Toad: Nope.

Goombella: Doesn't cut it.

Koopa: Shoot! (sits back)

Jeff: Wow. (stunned)

Boo: Wow.

Starlow: Wow.

Jeff: Well, I don't think I need to ask more questions! I guess it is time to vote. Koopa, you are up!

(Koopa walks to the voting booth)

Voting Confessionals:

Koopa: (votes Goombella) I didn't want to vote for you, but you made me.

Goombella: (votes Koopa) Protest all you like! Talk, stand, yell, doesn't cut the rope.

(Boo sits back down)

Jeff: I'll go read the votes.

(Goombella and Koopa are feeling confident. Koopa has his idol in his bag, eager to use it.)

Jeff: If anybody has an Immunity Idol, you want to play it, now is the time to do do.

(Boo and Starlow look at Koopa, who immediately jumps up and gives the idol to Jeff.)

Goombella: No way!

Koopa: Yes way.

Jeff: This is a Hidden Immunity Idol. Any votes cast against Koopa will not count. I'll read the votes.

(Goombella looks worried.)

Jeff: First vote, Starlow.

(Starlow sighs, her head face down)

Jeff: Koopa, does not count.

(Koopa and Boo smile and high five each other)

Jeff: Koopa, does not count. We're still one vote Starlow.

(Starlow is now more worried than Goombella.)

Jeff: Koopa, does not count. One vote Starlow, one vote left.

(Starlow closes her eyes. Toad and Goombella wait in anticipation.)

Jeff:...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Goombella. We have a tie.

(Goombella and Starlow look at Boo and Koopa.)

Jeff: In a case of a tie, we will revote. Goombella, Starlow, you will not revote. Toad, Boo and Koopa will revote for only one of those two. Toad, come grab the urn.

(Toad receives the urn and heads to the voting booth. He is trembling. Toad almost lost grip of the urn.)

Voting Confessionals:

Toad (votes ?): I am sorry. I did not expect this to happen, but this is for my game.

(Boo sits back down.)

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes.

(Goombella and Starlow hold hands, knowing one of them would go in a few moments.)

Jeff: I'll read the votes. First vote, Goombella.

(Goombella already got her bags, knowing she would go home.)

Jeff: Fourth person voted out of Mario Survivor: Cook Islands. Goombella. That's two votes, that's enough. You need bring me your torch.

Toad: Sorry, Goombella.

(Goombella didn't say anything. She broughther torch to Jeff, sighing.)

Jeff: Goombella, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go.

(Goombella looked at her tribe for the last time, and walked away.)

Jeff: (turns to tribe) Well, you guys have just seen another blindside, which shows how fast this game can change. No matter how vulnerable you feel, you can be safe, and no matter how safe you feel, you can be vulnerable. Grab your stuff and torches and head back to your camp. Goodnight.

(Puka walks back to their camp, with Toad and Starlow with shocked faces.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Fool Me Once, Shame On You, Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me.

Next time on Survivor, Starlow and Toad aren't feeling great after learning Koopa has another idol.

Starlow (conf.): We are the next to go.

And when Birdo asks Yoshi something so controversial, you won't believe what happens next.

Steve: Oh, great!

Daisy: Oh my gosh.

Peach: What just happened.

Yoshi (conf.): Can't believe what she just did that.

* * *

Goombella's Final Words

Goombella: Wow. Did not expect that. Maybe if I had been nice to Koopa, maybe I would be still in the game and Starlow would be out. I've achieved a lot, but I should have listened to Starlow. But I can't fix that, because I'm out.

* * *

Voting:

Initial Vote:

Starlow-Koopa(X) (Koopa miscounted the pieces.)

Koopa-Goombella (Split Vote Strategy)

Boo-Starlow (Split Vote Strategy)

Goombella-Koopa(X) (She thought Koopa was the saboteur.)

Toad-Koopa(X) (Koopa miscounted the pieces.)

1-1-0

Revote:

Starlow-Ineligible

Koopa-Goombella (Goombella was mean to Koopa)

Boo-Goombella (Decided to vote with Koopa)

Goombella-Ineligible (Voted off)

Toad-Goombella (She lied about Koopa stealing the food and machete.)

3-0

* * *

 **Still in the running:**

 _ **Original Tribes (Day 1-6):**_

 **Manihiki:** Mario, Rosalina, Daisy and Morton.

 **Puka Puka:** Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy and Peach.

 **Aitutaki:** Luigi, Mimi and Bowser.

 **Rarotonga:** Starlow, Toad, Birdo, Steve and Boo.

 ** _Dissolved Tribes (current phase) (Day 7-?):_**

 **Aitutaki:** Mimi, Lemmy, Luigi, Bowser, Morton and Mario.

 **Puka Puka:** Starlow, Koopa Troopa, Boo and Toad.

 **Rarotonga:** Rosalina, Yoshi, Peach, Steve, Birdo and Daisy.

* * *

 **Elimination Table:**

 **Name:** Wendy

 **Original Tribe:** Manihiki

 **Placement:** 20th

 **Info:** 1st Voted Out in You Don't Know What it's Like Part 2.

 **Days Lasted:** 3

 **Vote:** 2-2-1;2-1

 **Votes Against:** 4

 **Challenges Won:** 0

 **Confessionals Made:** 1

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

 **Name:** Roy

 **Original Tribe:** Aitutaki

 **Placement:** 19th

 **Info:** 2nd Voted Out in Class Clown Mastermind

 **Days Lasted:** 6

 **Vote:** 2-1-1-1

 **Votes Against:** 2

 **Challenges Won:** 1

 **Confessionals Made:** 2

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1

* * *

 **Name:** Toadette

 **Original Tribe:** Aitutaki

 **Dissolved Tribe:** Puka Puka

 **Placement:** 18th

 **Info:** 3rd Voted Out in Too Many Marios Spoils My Dinner

 **Days Lasted:** 8

 **Vote:** 3-1-1-1

 **Votes Against:** 3

 **Challenges Won:** 1

 **Confessionals Made:** 5

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode:** 1.67

* * *

 **Name:** Goombella

 **Original Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Placement: 17th**

 **Info: 4th Voted Out in The Upper Hand Grasps It All**

 **Days Lasted: 11**

 **Vote: 1-1-0;3-0**

 **Votes Against: 5**

 **Challenges Won: 3**

 **Confessionals Made: 4**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1**

* * *

 **Name:** Birdo

 **Original Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 6**

 **Confessionals Made: 3**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 0.75**

* * *

 **Name:** Boo

 **Original Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 3**

 **Confessionals Made: 4**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1**

* * *

 **Name:** Bowser

 **Original Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 4**

 **Confessionals Made: 2**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 0.5**

* * *

 **Name:** Daisy

 **Original Tribe: Manihiki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 5**

 **Confessionals Made: 4**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Koopa**

 **Original Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 3**

 **Challenges Won: 3**

 **Confessionals Made: 7**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.75**

* * *

 **Name: Lemmy**

 **Original Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 6**

 **Confessionals Made: 6**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.5**

* * *

 **Name: Luigi**

 **Original Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 5**

 **Confessionals Made: 4**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Mario**

 **Original Tribe: Manihiki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 3**

 **Challenges Won: 5**

 **Confessionals Made: 8**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 2**

* * *

 **Name: Mimi**

 **Original Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 5**

 **Confessionals Made: 5**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.25**

* * *

 **Name: Morton**

 **Original Tribe: Manihiki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Aitutaki**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 5**

 **Confessionals Made: 8**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 2**

* * *

 **Name: Peach**

 **Original Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 6**

 **Confessionals Made: 4**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1**

* * *

 **Name: Rosalina**

 **Original Tribe: Manihiki**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won:5**

 **Confessionals Made: 5**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.25**

* * *

 **Name: Starlow**

 **Original Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Puka Pua**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 3**

 **Confessionals Made: 5**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.25**

* * *

 **Name: Steve**

 **Original Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 6**

 **Confessionals Made: 8**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 2**

* * *

 **Name: Toad**

 **Original Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 1**

 **Challenges Won: 3**

 **Confessionals Made: 6**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 1.5**

* * *

 **Name: Yoshi**

 **Original Tribe: Puka Puka**

 **Dissolved Tribe: Rarotonga**

 **Placement: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **Days Lasted: ?**

 **Vote: ?**

 **Votes Against: 0**

 **Challenges Won: 6**

 **Confessionals Made: 8**

 **Average Confessionals Made per Episode: 2**

* * *

 **I will give a free video game to anyone who reviews the most and favourites and follows me as well as answering the questions!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT: Vote for More Stories!

Please vote for stories by review!

I will write one from each category.

Survivor:

Mario Survivor (another sequel)

Mario and Sonic Survivor

(Now here is the most controversial idea)

Mario and Real Life Players Survivor

(Mario characters and real castaways like Russell Hantz and Parvati Shallow)

Survivor Fans vs. Favourites Redemption Island

Big Brother:

Mario Big Brother

Mario and Sonic Big Brother

The Amazing Race:

Mario Amazing Race

Mario and Sonic Amazing Race

Remember to vote for your favourite stories from the categories! (1 for each)

If you think I have forgotten something or if you want to suggest a story, please tell me!


End file.
